Dance with me
by Sakura's Tsuki
Summary: Kakashi is this big time photographer for Icha Icha Paridise, Sakura is a Dance instractor at a small dance studio, how will their worlds meet? Read and found out. coauthor: moodiful819
1. view of a photographer

I don't know why, but I just thought this would be a cute fanfic. So I hope you enjoy it. I'm a big fan of the movie and I just had to make it into a fanfic

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I wish I owned Kakashi. :p

* * *

_Dance With Me_

_Chapter one:ViewOf a Photographer_

* * *

My life in many points isn't boring. I'm single and I live in a decent size penthouse. My job isn't bad either; I work for my favorite magazine _Icha Icha Paradise_. I'm head the photographer there. I take pictures of beautiful women everyday. By the sounds of it, it would seem I'm living the good life. But that couldn't be any further away form the truth. In reality, I hate my job and I'm lonely living in that penthouse by myself.

At first, my job was the greatest thing ever, it was what I always wanted, but now it's getting so boring, everyday is the something day in and day out. When I wake up in the morning, there's no one to greet me. I go to the kitchen and I grab whatever leftovers were left over form the night before. I then head down the elevator and to my waiting limo, which then drops me off to work. I really hate the feeling that I'll very be with anyone.

One day after work. I hoped in my limo and asked the diver to send me home. Nothing special, everyday I pass this large building to and from work, but I never paid any attention to it, it was old and not very interesting to look at. However, today was different, I didn't know why but I felt the urge to look at it as we were about to pass it, not really hoping to see anything interesting. So far, nothing was even worth my time, I then drew my attention upward and I froze, I saw something that caught my eye, well actually, some_one_ caught my eye. I saw by the window the most memorizing woman in my life.

She was young, she looked to be around 20 or so, her skin was fair and perfect, and her hair was a beautiful shade of pink went just above her elbows. However, the thing that caught my attention the most was her eye. Oh my god, I never seen anything more beautiful in my whole life, they were the perfect shade of green; some people may even call them emerald.

I found myself as we pulled further and further away shifting over and paring though the back window straining myself so I could keep looking at her. Just before I was completely out of sight of her, I notice that the look she was giving on the outside was the same way I felt on the inside.

She looked as if, she was waiting for someone to save her form whatever hell she was living in. it really pulled at my heart strings, when I got home I could get her off of my mind. Where ever I want though the house, I saw her face, when I want to take a shower, I found myself imaging that she was in the shower with me, which cause me to switch the knob for the hot water off and rise the knob for the cold water up.

_'What in the hell is wrong with me? I just saw her today and already I'm picturing her naked?'_

I soon dried off and get dressed for bed. That night I led down on my bed staring up at the ceiling, which was normal. I was thinking about the girl I saw today, which wasn't normal. I tried to relax my mind and soon closed my eyes and want to sleep.

The next day, I woke up as usual and did the same things as I normally did. I headed out of my house, hopped in the limo, and headed to work. However, today different, on the way to work when I passed by the old building, I found myself looking at the same place as I did yesterday hoping to capture a glimpse of the girl I saw. However, I didn't see her, I sighed deeply, turned my head back into the car, and waited to arrive at work.

I made it to work on time as usual; I walked though the doors and was greeted by everyone there. I gave them all a smile though my mask (yes his in his normal outfit) and walked towards the elevator. I walked in and pressed the button for the 12th floor. The ride was short but interesting the elevator had some really nice songs playing in it. I sighed to myself as I heard the all so familiar 'ping' sound that was an indention that I finally made it to my destination.

The doors slowly opened and I stepped out and headed down the hallway, I then turned the corner and made a right followed by a left and another left. I soon stopped in front the studio doors, I could here the sounds of giggling girls coming form inside and the voice of an all to familiar man. I let out a deep sigh and prepared myself as I opened the door and waited in. as I expected that perverted old man was hitting on all the ladies. I just stood there not the less bit surprised.

"Hey ladies, how would all of you like to go back to my place? Huh? I really make it worth your while." He said as he was sitting on the couch surrounded by half naked giggling women and drinking sake.

"You're so perverted." One of the girl said giggling as she sitting on his right side. While all the other woman was giggling.

"You're right, he is perverted." I said dryly as I approached the woman and the man. The old men then looked up at me and give me the stupidest look I ever seen.

"Kakashi, when (hups) did you (hups) get here?" He said as he was stilling sitting on the couch with the women.

"What are you doing Jiraiya? You know you can't be in here." I said knowingly

"I'm the editor and chief (hups) I could be where ever I damn well please." He said as he began to sit up and walk over to me.

"That's true, but you know that I can't take any pictures if you're around, remember last time." I said as I began to set up for the shoot.

"Come on, Kakashi, that was a long time ago and besides that girl's leg healed." He whined. I hate it when he did that.

"It doesn't matter." I said as I prepared the camera for the shots. "I still need you to leave."

"Fine, Kakashi, Damn, I never knew you was such a killjoy." He said as he left the room but not before handing out his number to all the girls in the room. _Geez, he is a pervert._ I then called out for the girls' attention. There was about 20 or so of them there and they were all around 18 or 20 somewhere around there. They all turned their attention to me I spoke loudly.

"Ok, ladies, I then about ten of you to get in the bikini's and the rest of you in lingerie." He said for behind the camera. I had about four attendents to help me prepare the girls. In about 20 minutes all the girls were dressed and really to go. I spent the day taking their pictures, but no matter how beautiful each girl was. I still had one girl in my mind and I impatiently started to count the minutes until I had to leave.

When the time came for me to leave. I grabbed my things and headed out of the building at lighting speed. I hoped in my limo and headed home. Once again, I noticed the building coming up, I then pressed my head against the window, looked up though the upper windows of the building, and soon saw something that shocked me. The girl was looking down in my direction and smiling.

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

So what do you think? Should I keep going? Or should I just pull the plug. Please review and let me know. Because I won't continue if I don't get at lest 10 reviews. So review and let me know.

Ja ne


	2. View of a Dancer

Hi there, how is everyone doing? I'm back with a new chapter for _'Dance with me._' I do want to let you know it's a little on the drama side. Due to the fact that this chapter is in Sakura's POV. Anyway, I promise that the next chapter is going to set everything off. Plus there's going to be a lot of funny senes, but right now not a lot of funny, a little sad and maybe a bit tragic. But it's still good either way. Now TO THE SHOUT OUTS!

* * *

Whoo Yeah: thank you for your review. Thanks I think this story is KAWAI to :)

Dj-kat: um...yeah...this story gets real interesting. :)

Mugiwara-franky: I check out your works and hope you could do the artwork for this fanfic. Don't worry, expect the unexpected is still in progess, I'm just at a road block with it now. :)

Akari: YES! SOMEONE GOT THE NAME OF THE MOVIE! It's just like Shall We Dance, but with a twist. Can't say what it is yet. ;)

: Thnaks you for your review, yes the pot that is curveting this story is absoultly brewing. Hehehe. :)

Fiona Mckinnon: um...thank you for your review...but...what does PAMS mean:)

Inoshikacho: Ah yes, this is an awesome fanfic isn't it? (Basseting in her glory) hehehe. :)

Darkkittyangel: don't worry, I love this story too and I plan on finishing it, so help me. :)

Bride-inugumi21: I'm glad you like it, and yes I did get my 10 reviews and I hope to get 10 more. :)

Gothmistress: I'm glad you love it, and here's the update that you and everyone else wanted. I hope you guys like it. :)

* * *

_Dance With Me_

_Chapter Two: View Of a Dancer _

* * *

My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm 20 years old and a renown pro dancer. Not to long ago, well, actually seven months ago. I entered the most well known dancing companition known in the wind country.

(Flash back)

I went with my partner, who was also my fiancé, Uchiha Sasuke. He was the most handsome man you had ever seen. He had raven hair and the most beautiful onyx colored eyes you could ever dream of seeing.

We had signed up for the contest and were blowing everyone away. Towards the end, there was one contest left. The ballroom contest, I remembered the way I looked. I was wearing a white chiffon dress with pink details. While Sasuke was wearing a tuxedo that made all the girls in the room swoon in awe. He turned to me with his usual smirk and look of determination, he took my hand in his and even though we been together for three years, I would always find myself blushing with in his touch.

Before I knew it, the music started to play and the ballroom lit up with warm lights. The crowds was surrounding all around us. The first dance was the waltz. That was easy for my Sasuke-kun and I, he placed his arm just above my waist and his other hand held up my own. Before I knew it, I began to sway into the beautiful melody of the music, I was wishing so hard that it wouldn't end. The whole time I saw Sasuke-kun's face he had giving me the look as if we were going to win and that I was the best thing that had ever happened to him. We stayed like that until the song was over and we had stepped off the stage. We stood by the entrance of the stage with the other couples waiting to be called into the next round.

"If we call your number please approach the stage and present yourselves to the audience." The announcer said though the loud speaker.

I held my breath as he started to call the numbers form the paper he had in his hand.

"167" He started and the couple walked out on to the stage. The crowds cheered for them.

"126" another couple walked out on to the stage.

"120"

"136"

"154"

"161"

"155"

"145"

"141"

"And the finial number is..." the announcer said with the last paper in his hand. I felt the room spinning and I couldn't breath I felt I was about to faint, just then I felt a warm squeeze in my hands. I looked and saw Sasuke-kun giving me a warm smile, he lean down and whispered in my ear.

"Relax, Sakura, we already won." He said softly with a warm smile. Afterwards I felt more relaxed and I held on to Sasuke-kun's hand and smiled warmly at him.

"157" He said and my heart began to sing out with joy. My Sasuke-kun was right! He then turned to me with a cute smirk on his face and whispered to me again.

"See, I told you, we're going to win this, come and dance with me." He said as he gently pulled to towards the stage. I wasn't sure if it was me are not, but we stepped out to the audience, I could have swore that the cheers became louder for us then the other couples.

" I think he audience likes you, Sakura." Sasuke-kun smiled as he held me close to him and prepared me for the next dance.

"No, I think it's you, there's cheering for, since all I could hear are girls screaming for you to be their boyfriend." I smirked at him.

"Hey, I guess you right. It's too bad I'm already taking right." He smirked back at me.

"Hey, you are." I said as we heard the announcer speak again.

"Okay, we will now start the next contest with the quick step. Couples please prepare to take the floor." He said though the loud speaker.

Sasuke-kun and I started to dance. The speed and movements were perfect between us. It was going great with the crowd cheering and the music picking up speed, Sasuke-kun and I were on fire. I truly thought we were going to win; just then, the worst time happened. There was another couple from the other side of the ballroom heading in our direction at top speed; Sasuke-kun and I didn't see them until it was too late.

Before we knew what hit us, we collided. Sasuke-kun stepped on my dress and I fell backwards. In an attempt to help me, he placed his hand on the back of my head and I held him in my arms which cause him to lose his balance and fell next to me on the floor. In just one second, we both hit the hard wooden floor. I hit my head hard, but thanks to Sasuke-kun's hand, it wasn't as bad as it should have been, I also had a burse on my lower back and I also span my ankle. Sasuke-kun had hit his head and span both his hand his ankle.

We were both out of it. The medics had to help us off the stage. They placed us in the first aid room of the hall, it was small it only had two beds, a small desk and a medical cabinet. The medics gave Sasuke-kun and I each an ice pack. They then left the room, leaving both Sasuke-kun and I alone on the beds. I was lying down with a pillow on my ankle supporting it with the ice pack that I put there. I had another pillow under my head.

I was starting up at the ceiling, sore and in pain. I noticed it was quiet in the room and I was worried that maybe he hit his head harder then I thought and had passed out on the bed. I slowly and painful turned my head towards him and noticed that not only was he wide-awake. But he was also sitting down on the bed with the ice pack under his hand and his head was down and he looked like he was angry.

I felt bad for him. I knew how much winning meant to him and I felt that I should at lest say sorry for all that has happened. I went to open my mouth, but he stopped me.

"Don't" he started. He sounded very upset. "Don't say 'I'm sorry' because I don't want to hear it."

"But, Sasuke-kun." I protested "I am sorry, I knew how much this contest meant to you and...I...I...I'm just so sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about?" his tone never changing. "It's not your fault, they collided with us, was it?"

"No" I replied softly as I looked at him.

"Then stop apologizing." He said sternly

I led there as I saw his head slowly rise and look at me. The look he gave me was something I'll never forget. A look said 'all hope is lost for us'. I didn't want to believe that, so I softly called to him.

"Sasuke-kun." I said softly

"Can you walk?" He asked as he walked towards me. I was very surprised that he was able to walk even though he was injured.

I slowly sat up on the bed. I looked at my ankle and tried to see if it was healed. I couldn't tell, I wasn't a medic. Sasuke-kun walked over to my ankle and carefully removed the pillow and the ice pack. He then slowly turned me to face him. I held my head low; I was worried that if I had looked up I would have seen that look on his face again. The thought alone scared me. I never saw that look on his face before and I hope never to see it again.

He took my hands in his and gently pulled me up off the bed. I was a little shaken and my ankle was still feeling sore, but I went though with the pain, so I could prove that I was as strong as he was.

"Try walking with me." He said as he gently pulled me towards the door. It was painful, but I didn't let it show, he was already mad that we didn't win; I didn't want my slow recovery to anger him further. After a few painful steps, I was at the door. I heard him say something under his breath, but it was too low to pick up.

"Did you hear what I said Sakura?" He asked in a clam voice. I dared myself to look at him and hoping I wouldn't see that look on his face again. I looked at him and was relieved, his face was much calmer and warmer then before.

I shook my head and said "No." He then let out a deep sigh and repeated himself.

"I said, I'm not mad with you." He said calmly. His eyes held a bit of warmth in them and I was glad to see it. He smiled back at me and opened the door and with that, we left and headed home.

I was already in bed and I was waiting for Sasuke-kun to come to bed. He was in the bathroom and soon he came out and walked into the bedroom. I blushed a bit, when I saw his bare chest and boxers. This wasn't the first time I had seen him like this. But it just something that astounds me. I loved the way the shadows form the night's sky played on his chest. It made him look sexy and mysterious.

"Are you sleeping?" His soft voice echoed in the room in the silence of the night.

"No, I was waiting for you." I said softly under the covers.

"I'm sorry, if you thought I was mad with you, do you forgive me." He asked as he clumbed in the bed and turned to face me with his head on the pillow.

I smiled and held his hand in mine. "Of course, I do, I love you Sasuke-kun."

He smiled back at me. "I love you to Sakura-Chan." He leaned in and kissed me and soon we found ourselves under the covers.

Not to long afterwards there was an earthquake and Sasuke-kun died trying to save me. I was so angry not only with myself but at Sasuke-kun too. If he hadn't gone back for me then he would have made it. I was injured with broken arms and legs. I spent two mouths in the hospital and physical therapy. I also went to see a doctor to help me with my feelings and depression of losing Sasuke-kun. I had moved back to the hidden leaf village to go back to my roots and try to open my life again.

(Flash back ends)

* * *

I had come to the realization that Sasuke-kun wouldn't want me to cry over him and be depressed, he would want me to do what I do best and that's dance and be happy. When I had moved back to the village I purchase a small apartment not to far away form the dance studio were I first started out. Now I teach children and adults the meaning of Dance. But I can't help wishing that I would find Sasuke-kun came though those doors and take me back with him to our place and old life. The only comfort I have now is looking out the window and hoping that I could find someone to help me ease this pain in my heart. I long to feel again, I truly believe Sasuke-kun would want that for me.

I was looking out the window one day and notice a limo slowly passing by. I looked at it and I smiled, I couldn't see who was in it, but I thought 'maybe that person would want to learn how to dance. The money that person has would be great bussiness for the dance studio. So, I looked down and smiled at it as he drove by.

_'Well' I thought to myself 'at lest someone is living the good life.'_

_

* * *

T.B.C.._

* * *

.

I know it's somewhat lame, but I promise that the next chapter is going to be much better. So how did you like what happened to Sasuke, I'm sorry to everyone who is a Sasuke fan. But it was either he died or he cheated on her. I thought it was best if he died. Well anyway, if you want to see what happens next I'm going to need 13 reviews. Now come on, 13 is not asking much. I just want to make sure that everyone likes my fanfic. So, I hope to see them soon. So I could start the next chapter 'let's get started' . also on a side note , I know I'm not the greatest speller and I don't have very good grammer either, so if anyone wants to be my Bata-reader, I'll appect vouteers. ( see what, I mean, I know, I spelt that worng) :)


	3. Lets Get Started

Konnichiwa Mina, I'm so sorry for the long wait...you have no idea what a real pain it was to get this story posted. (sighs) any way I have to say thanks to the two people who helped me out a lot with this chapter.

To Iunyashafedualgirl: Thank you so much, I own you a lot and I just have to say that the dream that Kakashi had was great and I hope everyone loves it. Thank you so much!

To Sailorprincess3234: Oi Nee-san, Arigato! thank you so much for helping me finsh this chapter. your the best!

anyway...I hope you guys like this chapter! enjoy!

* * *

_Dance With Me_

_Chapter 3: Lets get started_

* * *

As the limo drove off, I saw her face smiling at me. At that moment, I felt my heart burn... I felt as if I were going to fly out of my seat. I wanted to stop the limo and go to her right then and there.

I sat back in my seat, completely confused by the new emotions that were coursing through my veins. I didn't know why I felt this way and frankly, I didn't care. I sat in my seat trying to think of what I could to do to try to get her to notice me.

Before I knew it, I was home. _'Damn, I missed my chance'_. I reluctantly got out of my car and headed to my apartment. As I stood in front of my apartment door staring at it depressingly. After a few minutes of standing there, I finally got the courage to pull my keys out and unlock the door.

As I turned the knob and opened the door, I sighed even deeper at what I saw. My apartment was just like me, dark, empty, and very lonely. The light from the hallway was the only thing that shined brightly in this place, that I depressingly called home.

I tiredly stepped in and flipped on the lights, when I did, I really wasn't surprised at what I saw. It was nothing new to me. The first thing that could be seen was the long hallway. The walls were black and the floor was a black/gray marble.

Along the left side of the wall was a large mirror and side table, which held an abstract piece of a man and woman intertwined with each other. A little further down was a glass wall that divided the living room from the dinning room. The glass wall had water tricking down form it like rain...on the bottom was a blue light that caste a glow on the water falling down.

As I continued to go straight, I headed towards the spiral stairs, which lead to my room. I walked up the iron case to the loft, where my bedroom was. When I reached the top, I looked around. Right in front of me was a suspended king size bed, personally I didn't see the point of having a king sized bed if I'm the only one who sleeps in it. The base of the bed was clear. It was decorated in the colors of black and white.

Along each side of the bed was a black suspended table and above each hung a lantern. To my left taking up most of the space of my wall was the glass door leading out to my balcony. The view was amazing...especially at night where you could see the whole city lit up. On the right side, along the wall was a long black entertainment center and above that was a wide 54-inch plasma flat screen television.

Straight ahead on the right side, was an open door space, which lead to my walk in closet. As I walked there, I turned to my right, since both sides were the closet and the following door ahead lead to the bathroom.

I stopped in the closet that held all my clothes that I wear around the house. As I walked in I was a little embarrassed of myself, along the sides of the wall were nothing but clothes and in the middle of the room was a bench that I use to sit down and put my shoes on or...come to think of it I hardly ever use that bench. Anyway...I grabbed a pair of shorts from one of the many drawers that was in the room and headed to the bathroom, which was straight ahead.

As I walked in to my bathroom... I was somewhat pleased. Besides my bedroom...I like coming to my bathroom only because I actually have a choice of what I can do...as I walked in I saw on my right hand side of course the toilet which was black, and next to that was my shower that was big enough to hold up to three people due to the fact that it had three different shower heads.

Pretty much everything in my bathroom was black. The floor and counter tops were the only things that were actually black/gray marble. On the left hand side was my bath tub with build in jets (just picture those kinds of round tubs that rich people like so much) and next to that was my two sink counter top that had a full wall mirror that housed track lights on top. And lastly my pride and joy, the only thing that makes me feel so much better after a hard day at work...my Jacuzzi, with the build in bench and power jets and the flat screen TV built into it.

I was thinking of going to the Jacuzzi but something said I should just use the shower instead. I took my clothes off (including the mask) and stepped in. I relaxed as soon as the warm sensation ran down my back. I leaned my head on the wall and closed my eyes. The steam from the water was so...intoxicating... I let my mind wonder and soon I was begining to see...her... she was naked... and in my shower...Oh damn...she's hot and sexy.

_'Oh god I hope I'm not dreaming.' I saw her walk closer to me...oh Damn...Steam...hot water...hot Girl...and a single guy... in the same shower...'OH DAMN! PLEASE! DON'T LET ME BE DREAMING!...I'LL BE GOOD...I PROMISE...JUST PLEASE!'. _She was walking closer to me with each step she took... I swear I could that Nelly song "hot in here"_...'HELL YEAH!' _I could feel my blood pulsing in places it really shouldn't be pulsing at all. She was now in front of me, smiling and her hand reaching to touch my face. I closed my eyes waiting for her lips to touch mine. I must've been waiting forever_.'what is taking so long? Is she waiting for me to open my eyes?' _

I opened my eyes and my eyes widen at what I saw...nothing...she was gone. "Damn it, again I'm picturing her naked and in the shower with me...Damn I can't take it anymore. I gotta to do something or...I think I'll go insane." I said underneath my breath as I finished my shower and got dress for bed.

As I walked out of the bathroom, I had a towel and I was drying my hair with it. I had my head covered and down when I walked in to my room. I sighed to myself, as I was still thinking about that girl. I stopped by my bed and slowly removed the towel form my head, my eyes widen at what I saw... there on MY bed was that girl. I closed my eyes and opened them again, when I did reopen them, she was gone.

I sighed again as I got into bed and went to sleep, and guess what I dreamed of? Yup that's right... her. _'Someone please help me...I think I'm becoming some kind of pervert.'

* * *

_

The next morning I got up and got dress for work. I don't think I even had time for breakfast this morning. Oh well, I got a fridge at work with some food in it. I'll have some when I get there. But right now, I'm so stressed out. I left the house with my knapsack in my hand and I took the elevator all the way down to the first floor. I waved good-bye to the receptionist and the door attendant, climbed in the car, and headed to work.

As we drove to my job, we pass the building were the girl is usually at. As usual in the mornings I didn't see her. It would seem that I could only find her at night. Anyway, I made it to work a little early, which was a little unexpected. However, I didn't complain, it would actually give me time to get ready for the photo shoot and get something to eat.

I greeted everyone as I walked in and headed towards the elevator. I walked in the elevator and I pushed the button for my floor. I was by myself of course the whole time enjoying the elevator music, which at first was pleasant and then as the music change my eyes widen at the melody I was hearing.

"Are you kidding me? They actually have this song as elevator music! oh damn." I said as I recognized the song was "hot in here" by Nelly. I prayed that I reach my floor soon before any perverted thoughts about the girl and me come swarming in my mind. As if to answer my prayers, the doors opened and I rushed out and made a mad dash to my office. As I made it to the doors, I was surprised to hear nothing coming from the other side of it.

Normally I would hear Jiraiya flriting with the woman or something like that…. but I heard nothing. I pushed the thought to the back of my head and turn the knob of one of the doors. As I stepped inside, I was relieved that there was no sign of Jiraiya or any of the women that were supposed to be there for the photo shoot. I looked around my office, which it is more like a studio, then an office. It was a large studio area; it was dimmed so I could use the lights of my equipment better.

There was a couch on the far right side of the room; it was a black plush couch that was big enough to house maybe eight people comfortable at a time. The floor was wooden and polished, there was a large black bar next to the double wooden doors, and behind the bar was a large coat rack.

Not to far away, form the bar was the changing rooms for the women. Towards the left side of the room on the far right corner is the photo station where I take all the photos. It has all the equipment that I needed to do my work. Next to the station were racks upon racks of clothes and outfits that the women will be wearing during the shoot. And behind that, unseen by anyone but me, was a door that led in to my dark room.

As I walked in to the room, I walked behind the bar and opened the small frigde that was kept safe under it. I pulled out a bottle of orange juice and a small sandwich. I then placed my knapsack lazily behind the bar and started on eating my so-called breakfast as I made my way to the couch. By the time I got there I had already eat my sandwich and dranked my orange juice.

I was so drained I had decided to just flop myself on the couch. I lay there with one leg straight out on the couch and the other one was planted on the ground. One of my arms was over my forehead and was resting over my chest. I felt like falling a sleep, but I couldn't since I had a photo shoot to do.

I was resting there for about twenty minutes before I heard a knock coming from my door. I was so tired that I just called the person to come in since the door was unlocked. I was laying on my back staring into space. So I didn't see who it was until they made themselves known, in a loud way.

"OHAYO! KAKASHI-SUN!" squealed the two.

"Ohayo…. Kakashi-sun" a much quieter voice said.

I slightly turned my head to my new visitors and gave them a small fake smile.

"Ohayo ladies." I said still on my back, trying my best to be cheerful but to no avail.

They then walked over to me with big smiles on their faces. There were my assistants. As they approached me, I could see the excitement in their eyes. But when they got closer to me I could see that their looked worried. I guess it was problaly because of the way that I looked. They were hovering over me like doctors trying to analyze their patient.

"What?" I said plainly not really paying any attention to them at all.

"Kakashi-sun, are you ok?" my blonde assistant said

"Yeah, you don't look so good, did you get sick or something?" my brunette assistant said

"If you want I could give you some tea." My blue-hair asssistant said

"I'm fine ladies, thank you for your consideration." I said causally "I'll be fine, I just need to rest. "

"are you sure?" Ino said worried

"Yeah, however, if you could be so kind as to give me, my schedule for today please." I said as continued to remain in my postion on the couch.

"Sure, I'll get it for you." Tenten said as she left to get the book.

"thanks" I said as I laid on my back and trying my best not to think of the girl that plaged my mind.

I felt someone staring at me, so I turned my head and saw that everyone left but Hinata, she was looking at me with a concerned look on her face. I could tell that she was worried about me and wanted to tell me something. but I decided to beat her to it.

"Hinata" I said softly as I turned my head to see her.

"Hai, Kakashi-san?" She asked me softly

"I believe I'll be having that tea now...if it's ok by you." I said as I gave her a warm smile.

"Sure...I'll be right back." She said as she gave me a warm smile and headed towards the door.

I looked back towards the blank ceiling_..'What am I going to do? I can't get her off of my mind. I can't think, I can't sleep, I can't eat, Damn it I can't even take a shower with out seeing her. this is so wrong...and the sad part is I really want her and I can't even think of a way for me to do it.' _I was so into my thoughts that I didn't know that someone had walked into the studio. I was lying on my back minding my own business until I heard the person make themselves known.

"What's up with you Kakashi? It's not like you to be lying down on the job?" The person said curiously as I turned my head to their direction and then sat up and just gave them a "I'm really not in the mood look."

"Gai, What do you want?" I asked him as he stood in front of me with a curious look.

"What's with you? I only came to say hi to my eternal rival, that's all." He said as he moved closer and sat down on the couch with me.

"I'm not in the mood today. I'm completly stressed out," I said with my head in my hands with a wiry voice.

"Wow, I can tell, so tell me what's the matter, maybe I could help you." He said as placed a hand on my shoulder. I pick up my head and turned to face him, I could see he really wanted to help me and most likely he would be able to. So I told him.

"I saw a girl one day after work, she was at the window at the old dance studio close to my apartment." I started off slowly

"So this is about a girl?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"NO!" I said sternly "This isn't just any girl...this is THE girl ...the one I've been dreaming about all my life." I said excitedly

"Soo...what does she look like?" He asked

"Oh...Heaven can not even compare to her." I said in a loving daze. "She has pink long and soft luxurious hair, Her skin is as smooth as milk and honey, her body is the perfect shape with curves in all the right places, everything is flawless and her eyes as green as the purest emerald and her lips...oh her lips...as soft and pink as a cherry blossom petal."

"Wow, you're got it bad, Kakashi." Gai said with a small chuckle.

"You have no idea." I said depressingly "I can't do anything with out see her...I can't eat, I can't drink, I can't sleep,...Hell I can't even take a shower with out seeing her. I had a really amazing dream about her last night." I said suddenly and then I regetted it as I turned and saw Gai's face lit up.

"Really? A dream? Please tell me about it?" He asked with a grin.

"And how is that supposed to help me?" Kakashi asked with a quizzical expression.

"Just tell me the dream!" Gai yelled on the edge of his seat

* * *

.

"Fine...It started out with me in my bed asleep then I heard some noise that woke me up. I could hear the door opening softly then before my eyes stood THE girl. She was wearing a short silk nightgown with pink embordiery around the hem. Then I felt my heart race as she started gliding towards me like an angel sent from heaven. She swayed her hips teasingly as she licked her lips in a sensually erotic way."

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves Kakashi picked up where he left off.

"Then she was at the foot of my bed, she began crawling up my body on her hands and knees where I could see her cleavage. It seemed like forever as she prowled up my body but then she straddled my waist and looked down at me intisingly as she licked her lips like a predator. My mouth went dry as she slowly lowered herself down towards my face as I smelled her sweet perfume. Instantly our lips clashed as we moaned in ectasy from the sheer hunger behind it. It was the most hot and...steamy kiss I have ever experienced in my life even if it was a dream. As we broke apart for air I ran my hands up her waist as I pulled her night shirt up along with my movements...Then I woke up."

* * *

when I finished, Gai just looked at me with his eyes nearly bulging out of his head. Suddenly to my surprise he jumped up and yelled, "OH MY GOD! THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH IS DENTIFLY WITH YOU! MY GOD!"

"I dont' know what I'm going to do." I said as I got up and started to prepare for the photo shoot. " I need help Gai." I said as I prepared my camera.

"I'll say." He said as he walked over to me. "I have an idea, that might help you." he said as he placed a hand under his chin and gave a thoughtful look.

I stopped what I was doing and I looked at him with some hope in my eyes.

"Ok, lets here your idea." I said as both him and I walked back to the couch.

We sat down and I looked at him and waited for his answer when all of a sudden the doors to my studio flew open to reveal Jiraiya walking in with a sad look on his face. both Gai and me were nearly scared out of our wits when we looked at him and was worried. He looked like someone had taking all of the woman and sake away from him.

"Why oh why, ladies, beautiful ladies, why god why?" He got on his knees and whined. We both sweatdroped and let out a deep sigh as we lowered our heads.

"And here I thought that something was seriously wrong with him." I said triedly " I should have known."

"What's the matter boss?" Gai asked as he got up and walked over to Jiraiya

"It's terrible boys , this is inhuman. a tragy to all mankind." He said dramicaly

"Let me guess...they cancalled the photo shoot today?" I asked rolling my eyes

"YYYEEESSS!" He whined as he bit his lower lip and tears flowed.

I rolled my eyes as I walked up closer to them. "Listen, if there's no photo shoot today, I can go home right?" I asked plainly

Jiraiya looked at me with a slight tilt of his head and a questionable look on his face. "What are you in such a hurry for Kakashi?"

"Well...lets just say I have a lot on my mind and I can't really concerate on my work today." I said plainly as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Really?" He asked curiously "Like what?"

"Nothing." I said plainly "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not Kakashi, I think Jiraiya should know about your exoctic boy dreams with that girl." Gai said jokingly as he poked me in the side with his elbow with a wink in his eye.

"Shut up Gai." I hissed under my breath _'Damn it, I didn't want him to know, great going baka.' _

"Really?" Jiraiya said slyly with a raised eyebrow. "Whose the girl, Kakashi?"

"No one." I said quickly "No one important."

"Oh..come on Kakashi, your being too modest...it's about a girl that works at a dance studio next to his apartment." Gai said in a cheerful voice.

I looked at Gai with a really pissed look on my face. "You always say one word too many...Baka" I said under my breath as I send a dreath glare to him. He gave me a look like he didn't do anything wrong.

"A dancer, huh?" Jiraiya said with a raised eyebrow and a sly look on his face. "Hmm...you know what they say about dancers, right Kakashi?"

_'No, but my guess it's something perverted.'_ I thought as I let out a deep sigh and rolled my eyes. "No, what?" I asked coolly

"Their really flexable in the bedroom." He said with a perverted smile on his face.

_'See, What did I tell you? This man always has his head in the gutters. The old pervert'. _I turned my attention to Gai, who pretty much had the same look on his face.

"So, What did you want to tell me before Gai?" I asked

"Oh right!" He said turning his attention back to me. "Since there isn't any work to do today, why don't you go and see her?"

"Are you serious!" I nearly cried out. "No way...I think I'm just going to go home!"

"And do what? Daydream about you and her under the covers?" Jiraiya said with his arms crossed over his chest. "Trust me...the real thing is much better..."

"No...no...no..." I said interupting him. "I'm not going to go..." I shook my head subornly and crossed my arms over my chest.

Jiraiya sighed as he shook his head. "I didn't want for it to come to this but..." He turned to Gai. "Tie him up." He said plainly.

"What!" I said with widen eyes. Before I could protest or even move, Gai had tied me up and gaged me.

"letmegoletmegoIdon'twannagoleavemealoneI'llhaveyourheadsforthis!" I mutttered as I tried to struggle for a way out but to no avail. Minutes later I hung my head in defeat as Gai pick me up, tossed me over his shoulder and both him and Jiraiya walked out of the office in a casual matter.

* * *

15 minutes later, we stood in front of the door leading to the dance studio. Both men stood over me as Gai untied the ropes and untied the gage. "Why are you doing this to me!" I pleaded looking up at them.

"Oh for crying out loud man! You need some happiness in your life! Plus you will end up going crazy...seeing her everywhere. Heck you might run up to an elderly lady thinking that she is that girl...and then..." Gai swallowed hard as he continued a disgusted look on his face. "You'll makeout with her! Oh the horror!"

I looked at the door in front of me leading to the dance studio. Here I was only steps away from seeing the girl of my dreams (Literly). For the first time in a long while I felt confident...so confident that I walked through the door with Jiraiya and Gai cheering me on. Yes! _I can do this! I can do this!_ I thoutht to myself as I walked through the doors. A minute later I found myself walking back outside. _I can't do this! I can't do this!_ I thought to myself.

Both Jiraiya and Gai shook theirs heads as they sighed. Jiraiya walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Listen...we tried...we encourged you...but if you don't want to see her, we cannot force you. Don't blame us if you find yourself kissing old women and running around in a loonybin." With that both him and Gai walked back to the limo leaving me at the front door. I took the moment then to concider what he had said. For the most part, he was right...if I didn't take this step, I would be wondering about the what if's...and I really began to wonder if I would end up making out with old women because I thought that they were HER. I took in a deep breah when I finally made up my mind and walked through the doors.

When I reached the studio, I sighed deeply before I walked in. The minute I opened the door, I nearly lost my breath. Standing right there in front of me was...

"You!" I gasped.

She gave me a startled look as she took a step back. I realized that I probelly looked like a weirdo walking in and talking to her like that. I lower my head in embarassment. Talk about a great first impression!

"Is there something that I could help you with sir?" She asked in a soft voice.

When she spoke, all logic sence was thrown out of my mind and I begain to speak. "Yes...I want to go out with you...no..no...I want you to bear my childern...gosh...I'm sorry...what I ment to say was...I want to make out with you. DAMN! That's not what I wanted to say!"

She tilted her head slightly as a small smile appeared on her face. "Do you mean to say that you want to dance?" She asked in a soft, calm voice.

I nodded my head as I spoke again. "Yes I want to dance pretty lady...No...I..." She walked up to me and place a finger on my lips. She looked up at me as she tilted her head.

"I have every reason for wanting to kick you out...concidering that this could be a form of sexual harrasment. However I take it that you're the type of man that melts into a glob of jello whenever a pretty woman walks by. So let's do it this way. If you honestly came here to learn how to dance, nod your head once. If you are here to use me as a sex toy, I suggest that you do yourself a favor and get out of here...because when I finsh kicking you're butt, you wouldn't want to look at another woman in that way in a long...long time. So, did you come here to learn how to dance?" She asked in an even tone with narrowed eyes.

My visable eye widen in shock. Sure she looks hot but she's one tough cookie! "I'm sorry for my rudeness." I said in the most calmest voice I could mutter, concidering that I was shaking in my pants. "I come here to learn how to dance."

She took a step back and the bright warm glowed on her face again. I was compleatly taken back by her sudden change in her mood. "Great!" She said cheerfuly. "Are you a begginer?" I nodded my head without a word. "Good." She said as she walked over to a desk as I followed close behind.

"We offer group lessons as well as privite lessons. Which do you prefer?" She asked as she turned to look at me.

"Uh...privite...sounds good for me." I said in a low voice. I notice that she looked up at me with a slight glare in her eyes. I knew what she was thinking. "No...no...really, I'm serious about dancing. I don't want to put to test what you had to say." I protest as I held up both hands. Just then to much of my relif, the look in her face soften a bit.

"Fine. Privite lessons are $40 for a half an hour. However, we have a package 8 lessons for $240. So, which would you like to sign up for?" She asked as she looked at me.

"The package sounds like a good deal for me." I said as I watched her take down some notes.

"Ok...now you have a choice...would you like to start with ballroom or latin?" She asked as she looked up at me again.

"Uh...which one is easier?" I asked unsure.

"Well...because you are a beginer... and you never took lessons in your life right?" I nodded my head and she continued. "I suggest taking the ballroom lessons first."

I nodded my head once again. "Sounds good to me. So, should I pay you now or durning the first lesson?"

"Well, you could make a down payment right now of $120. We take check, cash and major credit cards. Which would you care to use today?"

"I could pay cash." I said as I pulled out my wallet.

"Ok..." She said as she waited for me to give her the payment. "Thank you," She said once I gave her the payment. "My name is Haruno Sakura. You may call me Haruno-san. I will be your dance instructor. Lessons start tomorrow night at 7:30pm sharp. May I have your name."

"Hatake Kakashi but you could call me Kakashi." I said with a smile.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you Hatake-san." She said in a formal matter.

"Kakashi." I said correcting her.

"Hatake-san." She said a little firmly.

"You can call me Ka-ka-shi." I said stressing out my name.

"Ha-ta-ke-san. This is not a singles bar and I'm not here to socalise. This is a busniess and I choose to take this as a busniess matter. Am I understood?" She said very firmly.

I was slightly taken aback by her tone and attitude towards me. Sure she was beauiful, but I wasn't sure if I liked her attitude. I desided that the best thing to do was obey her standards.

"Yes Harano-san." I said just above a whisper. I turned around and headed towards the door.

"I will take my leave right now. I'm sorry if I troubled you in anyway, I will see you tommorrow." I turned back to look at her and noticed the stern look was still on her face.

As I left the studio, I thought about weither or not I should even go back. Sure I'd lose the money...but I wouldn't want to be of any trouble to her...she seems like she takes her work very seriously and doesn't have time for men who only come to get a good look at her. As I walked out on to the street I looked back up at the window and saw that she was looking out.

She wasn't looking down towards the street, which was good because I had the time to examine her as I always have on the way home. I saw the look on her face and my heart felt her pain...she honestly looked so depressed. A frown appared on face.

"I hope that you have a wonderful day Sakura-san...I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered as I turned around and stepped into the limo. For some strange reason, I had the urge to look up once again before we left. To much of my surprise, I saw that she was looking down at me...with a smile.

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

I hope you liked it and I promise to update for offten, I only ask that you be a little patince with me...any way see guys next chapter

Ja Ne


	4. The Basics

Konnchiwa Mina!!! I'm really really really REALLY sorry for the exteme long wait for this chapter, I'm still having major writers block with this one, however, I just want to let you guys know that I didn't want this chapter, I have a new co-author for this story, I was looking for some major help with my stories and this chapter was posted to me by moodiful819, she did a great job on this chapter and I decided to make her my co-author for this story, so all cedit of this chapter goes to her, because I can tell she worked her butt off for it.

* * *

_Dance with Me _

_Chapter Four: The Basics_

* * *

Later that night, I dreamt about her again, only this time was different. We were both in a ballroom. I was wearing a black tux while she wore a glittering dress. I held my hand out to her and she accepted. The music started up and we began to waltz. The ballroom disappeared and we were dancing underneath the stars.

The music started to crescendo and ritard. Our movement slowed. My face inched closer to hers. The song finished and she disappeared, leaving me to wonder why she did. I woke up and groaned. I looked at the clock, telling me that I was going to be late if I didn't get out of bed. _Leave me alone!_ I looked at the ceiling debating leaving or staying when I remembered. _The lessons!_ I hopped out of bed, ran into my shower, grabbed some clothes and ran out the door.

In my limo, I looked to see if she was there. Like all mornings before, she wasn't. _Where is she in the mornings?_ I wondered. The limo stopped. I got out. I had to get her out of my head or else, I wouldn't be able to concentrate. I wondered _whats playing in the elevator?_ The doors opened, I stepped in and pushed a button. I had walked inside to hear the beginning of the song. It was an instrumental and I thought nothing of it. Then suddenly I heard the lyrics resounded in my head.

_I'm giving up on giving up slowly_

_I'm blending in so you won't even know me_

_Apart from this whole world that shares my fate_

The images just started coming back to me. Of us in that ballroom. Of us under the stars. Of that kiss that almost happened. Ping! The doors opened and I ran like heck to my office. When I got inside, I quickly slammed the door behind me and was panting heavily against it. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata all looked at me worriedly.

"I'm fine, really" I said with a reassuring smile. Hinata went up to me.

"Are you sure? Kakashi-san" She asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Hai, I'm sure, just a lot on my mind." I said as I rubbed my temples for a moment. "Where is everyone?" I asked as I looked around the studio.

"They're going to be a little late." Tenten said.

"Oh, So I'm early? Oh well, I'll just get some breakfast."I went over to my refrigerator and pulled out a muffin and a bottle of water. I was about to sit on the couch and eat, when the door burst open.

"So, how's my eternal rival today? So how was it?" A loud and cheerful voice said. Oh, Great._ He's_ here.

"How was what, Gai?" I asked dryly as I walked to my couch and begin to eat my breakfast, with Gai following close behind.

"You know, How did it go with the woman of your dreams?" He asked as he gave me a nudge on my arm with a wink. I let out a deep sigh.

"Oh. That. Well, I'm taking dance lessons from her." I said truthfully

"..." Gai just gave me a blank look as he blinked a few times. I gave him a raised eye brow and a puzzled look.

"What'd you expect would happen?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, I thought my rival would have asked her for some coffee and woo her!" Gai said as he scratched the back of he head with a confused look on his face.

"Woo her?" I echoed the words with extreme bewilderment. "Gai, how'd you get that ridiculous notion? On second thought, forget I asked." I said with one hand on over my face.

"Come on,Kakashi, how do you expect to get her if you just look from afar?" Gai asked with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. I just gave him a look.

"And what? You think that your idea of binding and gagging me, then throwing me at her was any better?" I retorted.

Gai thought for a minute before answering "Yes."

I heard giggling behind the door. This is one of the days when I think, _Thank_ _you God. You really do care about me._ The door opened revealing the models. I smiled happily. _Yes, saved by the models._ I turned to Gai and gave him a plain look.

"Now Gai, if you don't mind, I have work to do."Gai nodded and exited. Once he left I then turned to the models and switch to professional mode. "Okay ladies, follow my assistants to get changed and I'll be with you shortly." I called out in a professional tone. The girls all nodded and agreed.

That day passed too slowly for my taste. I looked at the clock. 20 minutes until I can leave, then dance lessons with my dream woman.

"Haruno Sakura" I whispered softly to myself as the image of the beautiful woman, once again fulled my mind. I let out another deep sigh as I lowered my head on the camera. _If this keeps up, I think I'm going to lose it._ Before I knew it, the shoot was over. I dashed out of there as fast as I could to my awaiting limo. I told my driver to stop at her dance studio and told him to pick me up in half an hour. I exited the limousine and made my way to the studio.

I opened the door. The lights were all on and she was standing before me, hair in a bun, wearing a black leotard and white tights.

"You're late." She said as she taped her foot and folded her arms under her chest.

"I'm really sorry, I had a help this old lady and-"

"Save your excuses for someone who cares." She said strictly "I don't accept latenesses, however, Since it's the first class, I'll give you some leniency, but don't do it AGAIN." She said in a very VERY strict tone.

I nodded my head in agreement and then looked at my watch,_7:32pm. _I was only a couple of minutes late, but I can understand where she is coming form. I'll like that to, if a model is late and doesn't inform me that they will be late and then shows up out of the blue like nothing out of the norm. the I would be upset too, I apologized.

"Where do I put my stuff?" I asked, wanting to change the subject quickly.

"Follow me." She said calmly. Agreeing, I walked behind her, mesmerized by the rhythmic swaying of her hips.

"Here." She pointed to a small locker in the other room. "You will put your stuff here everyday. When you're done, meet me in the studio." with that said she walked passed me and headed back to the main studio leaving me behind.

After a minute or so, I emerged and stood by the doorway, unsure of what to do next. I saw her as She tapped her foot frustratingly on the poshed wooden floor.

"Are you going to come here? or Do I have to make you?" She said in death tone as her eyes seemed to burn a hole right though me. I gulped hard and quickly walked in front of her. Not really wanting to know on what WOULD happen to me, if I dared to defy her.

"So what do we do first?" I asked sheepishly, trying my best to put her in a good mood, but failing miserably. She looked at me like I was a complete idiot. It held some true to a degree. Around her, my brain seemed to cease to function.

"The basics. We'll start with a slow waltz. Stand next to me and watch what I do." She instructed.

_'No problem. How hard could it be?' _I thought.

I stood beside her and watched her footsteps. She moved with an eerie grace. She seemed to glide on the sir, no longer touching the floor. I was mesmerized at how beautiful and graceful she looked. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't notice that she was done and was now staring at me as if I was a compete idiot. I blushed underneath my mask.

"Now, I'm going to break down the steps. You'll be following my movements. Understand?" I nodded. "Good. Now follow my footsteps. And try to keep up." I followed as best I could. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at me.

"Counting the rhythm helps. Repeat after me. 1-2-3. 1-2-3. 1-2-3. 1-2-3. 1-2-3. 1-2-3.Good, now make your feet follow that rhythm." She said in a clam tone.

Sure enough, it worked and in no time I was able to follow her steps with ease. We then begin to repeat the steps again and again, it felt like time had stopped and it was just the two of us on the floor. I was truly happy and I was having fun to. Before long, She stopped and I looked at her with confusion. She let out a relief sigh and a smile appeared on her face as she looked at me.

"Class is over. Excellent job, Hatake-san. You catch on fast. There may be hope for you yet." She said, smiling. Thanking her, I went into the locker room and got my stuff. I nodded a quick good-bye before going down the steps. I was outside the building.

Looking back, I decided to see if she was at the window. She was and I waved to her. She smiled and waved back. At that moment, I felt like the luckiest man alive. I got into my limousine and drove off with me looking at the one window steadily fading into the distance.

* * *

So what do you guys think? This chapter was so cool right? I'm not too sure when the next chapter will come, but for all those readers out there, I'm really really sorry for the long wait and also, if you want to post a chapter for any of my stories let me know, I'm still looking for beta-readers and co-authors, so there's always something to do. anyway, thanks again for the suport, you guys, ja ne. 


	5. Exactly What I Needed

Sorry for the long wait mina! this chapter is pertty short but it's really good! I hope you guys like it, my co-auther worked really hard on it...so be nice!

* * *

Dance With Me 

Chapter 5: Exactly What I Needed

* * *

That night, I fell into a restless sleep. The dance lesson I had earlier changed my idea of the woman. I didn't feel any revulsion or disappointment, on the contrary, it made me want her more. She danced like an angel, seeming to float on the floor, too graceful for words, and her fire; that spark in her eyes. Those qualities mixed with her already exquisite beauty made a potent combination, one that served to pull me in further. I think I'm beginning to become obsessed. That was it. She was my new obsession and I let myself drift into the land of dreams, running into her once more, dawn fast approaching.

I heard my morning annoyance. I threw my alarm clock against the wall, the cogs and springs littering my floor and groaned, Damn...only two hours of real sleep. My alarm clock. It was an old friend, pulling me from my fitful slumbers and bringing me into the new day, but that wasn't the case anymore. Nowadays, it served to rouse me from dreams that I had no real intention of leaving. It was my enemy, especially with my new dream, one that included lots of skin and lace. I sat up on my bed, the covers slipping down my bare torso as I stared at the carnage.

'_I'll get it later_.'I thought as I slipped into my shower, letting the water flow down my body and into the drain with my dream, both one in the same, nothing but memories.

Ding.

I watched the metal doors part and stepped into the elevator. Wonder what they'll play today? My question was soon answered as Sexy back by Justin Timberlake blared from the speakers. I scowled. As if I don't hear enough of this kind of music when I work. Minutes later, the door opened and I walked into the studio, sitting on a couch as I ate a muffin I found this morning. I reclined leisurely, my head resting on the armrest comfortably. I was starting to drift into the land of dreams again, but then again, it wasn't a surprise, I really didn't get much sleep. I had almost made it when I heard the doors open.

"My youthful rival!" A loud and annoying voice blared thought out the whole room. .Dammit.

I cracked open an eye, my field of vision filled with green. "Hello Gai and what do I owe the pleasure of this lovely visit?"

"It's youth, my youthful friend!" Gai shouted happily Sarcasm was lost on him, it always was and I knew that, so why had I even bothered? Chalk it up as lack of sleep.

"So why are you here? I know you have a job still, or at least, I think you do." I said as I sat up on my couch and gave him blank look.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Jiraiya." He said plainly

"Huh?" ok now I was confused. The doors burst open and my boss swayed into the room. He must have gotten into the sake stash his secretary kept. Tsunade or something. Jiraiya. I regarded stoically. He looked up, his eyes unfocused, then gleaming with his drunken smile.

"Ah, Kakashi! Still have that stick jammed up your ass, I see! Guess your lady friend wasn't as good I had thought." He said drunkly as he swayed off balance towards Gai and me. I stared at him in shock, if I checked, I'm pretty sure I'd find my jaw hanging open.

"You damn pervert! I'm not going to feel a woman up as soon as I get a private moment with her! I'm not you! I yelled, my face flushed in anger and embarrassment. Jiraiya chuckled.

"No need to get jealous. So,I guess you really love this woman to become so ruffled." He said as he immediately straighted himself out.

He just HAD to sober up NOW.

I sighed, letting my head fall back over the armrest. "Yes-No-I don't know." I said exasperatedly. Gai and Jiraiya exchanged glances and stood over me, their shadows falling over my face.

"We're just worried about you. You never seem to get emotionally attached to anything." Jiraiya said with a slight worried look on his face.

"It's not healthy or youthful. You know" Gai added

"I know you're worried about me and I'm glad, but don't. I'm fine. I've gotten this far alone, right?" That's a lie. I hate being alone and I'm not fine. I want someone with me. I want HER with me.

"But you really need to get out more Hatake." chided Jiraiya.

"Not like you, old man." I glared. "You'd never have my stamina." He smirked and I shuddered. Gai blinked.

"What do you mean by stamina? For running?" Gai asked with a puzzled look on his face. Both Jiraiya and I stared at Gai. Just as I thought. Total virgin.

"Don't mind us Gai." I said plainly. "Just ignore what happened. Anyway, didn't you want ask me something when Jiraiya got here?" Gai smiled, his teeth gleaming as he struck his good guy pose. I don't think he ever realized how idiotic he looked, no matter what the people around him said.

"Yosh! The two of us, very youthful and very cool, were wondering how it went with your lady friend last night?" He said, his teeth shining a blinding light into my eyes.

I winced at the light, how he manages to get them so damn white, scientists have yet to discover. "It went fine." I said as placed both my hands behind my head and reclined but into the crouch.

I hear Jiraiya scoff. "We need details."

"If you wanted details, you would've hired me as a columnist, not a photographer." I retorted

"Just answer the question." He said with serious tone in his voice. I stared at the ceiling.

"Where to start? Well, she showed me the locker room and she taught me to waltz. Apparently, I learn fast and we finished."

"She seems very youthful!" Gai said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Not in the least Gai. She seems boring as hell." Jiraiya retorted with a scoff

"That's not true. You should see her dance. The way she moves it's like she's floating on air" I said dreamily. Gai and Jiraiya exchanged looks, an idiotic grin on both their faces before jumping around the room like a pair of giddy schoolgirls.

"HE'S IN LLLLLOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEE!!!!!" they cheered happily as they continue to jump about and throw their hands in the air with delight

"It's the power of youth!" Gai shouted happily as he grabbed a tight embrace.

"He really isn't gay after all! Tsunade owes me money now!" Jiraiya said as he returned the hug and both of them continue to act like little kids.

This was just what I needed. My alarm clock broke, I didn't get enough sleep, I dreamt about my dance instructor and I doing things that you'd only see in porn videos, my eternal rival had to show up this morning and wake me up when I was about to get more sleep, I found out my boss and his secretary bet money on whether I was gay or not, even after I told him about the girl, and I still have to deal with these goons for the next few hours until I can leave.

Oh yes...This is EXACTLY what I needed.

* * *

So how did you like it? was it good? bad? let me know by clicking on the purple button on your left hand side! Arigato!! 


	6. The Day That's Just Full Of Surprises

Konnichiwa Mina-san, I'm sorry for the wait but I just what you guys need a new chapter of Dance with me, and yes, this one is longer...thank goodness.

* * *

_Dance with me_

_Chapter Six: The Day That's Just Full Of Surprises_

* * *

"Thanks ladies, have a good evening!" I called out to the models that had arrived earlier that day. Sigh...another day, another successful photo shoot. The girls all waved goodbye as they exited the studio. I was finishing cleaning up by fixing my camera, while Tenten, Ino and Hinata were cleaning up the clothes and other things. I was cleaning out my lens, when I noticed that the girls stopped what they were doing and stared at me with eager eyes. I gave them a confused look and set my camera down on the table. 

"Can I help you with something ladies?" I asked as I gave them a raised eyebrow.

"Umm...Kakashi-san, we're just wondering about something." Tenten said as she walked a little closer to me.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait until you guys are done, I'm going to be very busy tonight." I said as I picked up my camera again and started to pack it in the case as I folded my tripod into it as well.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are." I heard Ino snicker to herself. I turned around and gave her a puzzled look and a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Ok, now I was confused.

"Ano, what Ino-chan is trying to say, is that, we wanted to ask you something rather important." Hinata spoke up rather shyly.

"Can it wait? I really don't have time to waste." I said as I finished

Packing my equipment and walked over to my mini bar to get my backpack and a drink from the fridge. With The girls were following me the whole time.

"Please Kakashi-san we're dying to know about you and the girl at the dance studio!" Tenten blurted out.

At that moment, I froze in my tracks and slowly turned around to face them with a shocked look on my face, _did I hear her right? No way! How the hell do they know?_ Part of me was shocked that they knew and another part of me wasn't really that surprised. But still, to actually hear it coming from them, it really made me think, _just how many people knew about me and Sakura?_

I immediately straightened myself out and stood in front of them as calmly as I could, even though I was still in shock-mode over it.

"How did you know about that? I don't remember telling you girls about her." I said plainly.

"You're right, we found out from Jiraiya." Ino said straightforwardly. I quickly turned my back to them and clenched my fist close to me with my lone viable eye burning with flames..._'Note to self: Kill Jiraiya next time I see him.' _I quickly turned around and gave the girls a look.

"I see, well how much did he tell you?" I asked curiously.

"He told us that you were stalking a pretty pink-haired girl who works at a dance studio." Hinata said with a look on her face. My eyes widen at what she said. I made a mental note to find Jiraiya and strangle him.

"He also told us that you joined the studio just so that you could shack up with her in your bedroom every night." Ino said with a smirk on her face...I stand corrected, go with my first plan and kill him.

"He also told us that since you never were with a real woman, you guys play alot of sex games that involved and , and that you guys use a every time you ." Tenten said matter-of-factly.

If it was possible, which I don't think it was, my mouth hung open so much that a whole person could just walk right in and make themselves at home. That was it, there was no doubt in my mind...I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!

"Listen girls, I have to go now, but please be rest assured that whatever he told you about me and the girl is not true. I'll tell you everything tomorrow but for now, I have to go. I'll entrust that you guys will clean up the place for me before you leave." I said as I opened the door to leave.

"Hai!" They said in unison

"Goodnight ladies." I said as I walked out of the studio and the building and into my awaiting limo to take me to my dance lessons tonight.

I got to the building very early. My classes won't start for another hour, but I didn't want to go home and think about her there, I wanted to go there and show her how dedicated I was and most importantly I was curious as to what she did before my lessons.

I opened the door and immediately I heard music coming form the studio and also I heard children's voices and laughter. The music was an upbeat song:

"Floor filler by the Ateens?" I questioned to myself when I recognized the song. I walked up the stairs and made it to the door; I slowly opened it and was surprised when I didn't see anyone in the main studio.

I walked a little further in and saw everyone in the second room. There she was...her...Sakura. I felt my heart stop when I saw her, she was with at least 12-15 little kids, she was teaching them hip-hop...I think? She was wearing a pair of cargo green Capri with sneakers and a plan white T-shirt, her hair was in two long low pigtails and she wore a matching baseball cap.

My guess is that I came at the end of classes, because once the music stopped all the kids ran out of the room and towards the women's and men's locker room, I followed since I had to go there anyway to put my stuff away.

The guys saw me and said hi, I smiled back and said hi as well, I decided to just sit in the back for awhile and read my book, I had time and there was a place to sit down and relax anyway.

"Bye guys!" I heard her say to the children as they left.

"Bye Sakura-sensei!" They all shouted back. I couldn't help but chuckle at that, _'Sakura-sensei'_ that was the perfect name for her. Once the kids where gone it was just her and me there, though I really didn't want her to see me, since she might want to start our lessons right away.

_'I'll just read for now.'_ I thought to myself as I sat down and read my book. I was reading for about ten minutes when I noticed music was playing in the studio again, my guess it was another class, I didn't want to bother anyone. I kept to myself...that is until I really listen to the song. My eyes widened in shock and I dropped the book.

_'You've got to be kidding me, right here, right now. No Way!! This is just wrong'_ I thought in compete shock as the song: Sexyback by Justin

Timberlake was playing on the loud speaker. Something was telling me that I should just stay where I was and read my book, but my body was urging me to do otherwise. I finally gave into my body's urges and slowly walked to the main studio.

At first I didn't see much of anything and then I walked a little more and soon froze in my tracks, there she was, on the floor, she had a change of outfit. My eyes traced her entire body as I examined what she wore which was a very, VERY short black mini skirt that showed off her silky thighs and her white panties when she moved her hips, she also wore a white quarter sleeve mid-drift shirt. Her hair was left out long so it swayed perfectly with the rest of her body and lastly was her black and white knee-high stockings (A/N: one leg was white and the other was black, just that you should know).

I watched in a mesmerized daze as she moved her body to the beat of the music, moving in all these other sexy moves that you would only find in a night club or a very exotic club, much of her moves involving the small pole that was placed in the center of the studio. I watched, aroused, as she sexily danced her way around the pole. My body was instantly burning with the urge to run up to her and have my way with her right there and then.

I watched her writhe against the pole and felt a small wet spot on my mask. I was salivating and I knew it, but I didn't give a damn. I wanted her. She was like a goddess sent down from the heavens, mocking the mortals with her unattainable beauty. I dragged my gaze up from her legs to her face, her lips curled in a wickedly smug smirk.

"I'm afraid the show's over Hatake-san."

I blinked. "I'm sorry?"

She slowly removed her entwined arms from the pole, pulling down the hem of her skirt and I silently lamented the lost view. She grabbed a water bottle off a bench and took a gulp before looking over to me.

"Shouldn't you get ready Hatake-san? Class starts in a few minutes." She said as she gave me glance.

I looked up at the clock. "Already? It didn't seem that long." I thought.

I heard her clear her throat and I turned my gaze to her. "Hatake-san, did you not hear me the first time?" She asked, her laughing tone now gone.

"Gomen." I apologized before walking into the locker room. From where I stood, I could hear her change too and I silently wondered what she would teach me today.

I stepped out of the locker room and saw her in her usual garb, her arms crossed over her chest while her foot tapped impatiently.

"Sorry I took so long." I said, offering my patented eye-crease. She simply huffed.

"Last time, we tested the waters. You learn quickly for a beginner, but you have much to learn. First of all, your posture is horrible."

I stared across the room to see my reflection. My legs were slightly bent, my shoulders were stooped, and I was leaning forward with my hands stuffed into my pockets. So my posture wasn't that great. It had taken years to perfect my lazy gait and everything else about me. With the fact that I had no back problems, I was perfectly content with my way of standing, but I guess that was just me.

I looked at her. "So what do I do?" As soon as I asked that, she handed me a wooden pole.

"You will be using this." I blinked and moved my hand towards

the pole when she moved it away from me. "Ah-ah-ah. First, you warm up. I will not have you stop just because you have a stitch in your side. And stop looking at me like that." She snapped and I changed my incredulous stare into my normal droopy-eyed one.

"What's the warm-up?" I asked in a slight of indifference in my voice.

Judging by the shocked stare she was sending me, she thought I was a complete dunce. "What do you mean? The one I taught you the last lesson we had."

"You jumped right into the lesson. We didn't have a warm-up." She blushed; the pink color gracing her features made her look adorable.

"Oh. Sorry. Just follow what I do."

I watched her move around the room, her arms outstretched at her sides and her legs moving under her.

"Well?" she asked, her eyes never leaving her focal point.

"Sorry." I apologized, quickly following after her. I was doing a lot

of apologizing today. I followed after her and she left, leaving me to my warm-up.

"How long do I do this for?"

"Go around the studio three times and do this before every

lesson." I nodded and went around the room two more times before stopping near where I started. She handed me a pole before picking up one of her own.

I stared at the pole, taking notice of the wood-grain. "What do I do with this?" She slammed one end of the pole into the floor as she held her arms out.

"Go into this position, and then balance the pole across your arms. You will dance the steps I taught you last time, but your arms will hold that pole. By keeping it balanced in your arms, you will improve your posture."

I nodded in understanding and balanced the pole in my arms. I moved two steps into the routine before the pole fell. I picked up and tried again only to have the same thing happen. I heard her chuckle.

"Not as easy as it seems, is it?"

"Hn."

I held my arms out, moving the pole into the crooks of my elbows. I stared into the mirror with conviction and straightened out my back, noticing my height increase by at least an inch.

'_Maybe there is something to this straight posture thing after all,'_ I thought.

I danced the steps, stumbling a bit at the beginning. It was strange with this new challenge, but soon, the movements flowed easily. I looked at her with a triumphant smirk.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this."

"Yes you are." she agreed, a pleased smile on her lips. I felt myself become lighter with the compliment. "But those aren't the right steps. It's supposed to be forward, heel, toe, toe. Not that." Scratch that, my happiness was shot, crushed into pieces, and then burnt to a crisp.

I stared at my feet, wondering what I was doing wrong as I watched them move of their own accord. "But this is what you taught me last lesson. I don't understand." I watched her eyes become wide with surprise and…was that…guilt?

She panicked. "I'm so sorry. I started you off on the wrong dance. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!"

"It's okay. I mean-"

"No, it's not okay. I know we were just testing how far your skills were, but I started this all wrong. I'm such an idiot. Please forgive me, I-" Firm hands gripped her wrists and she looked up, startled and detached from her body, looking up in distant wonder.

"It's fine. I don't mind. Really." I comforted. She nodded, guilt still

hanging over her head.

I frowned mentally; she could really hold onto something. I wordlessly picked up my fallen pole and rested against it.

"Aren't you going to teach me Haruno-san?" She looked up startled, nearly jumping out of her skin at the sound of my voice and I chuckled. It seems I caught her off-guard. She nodded and walked over to me.

"First, you…"

* * *

I panted heavily. For the past fifteen minutes, my pink-haired teacher had taught me everything I needed to learn for today's lesson. As I rested against the wall with my legs in front of me, the pole resting on my collarbone, I let my mind wander. I noticed all throughout the lesson, she seemed to be pushing herself.

_Maybe a form of self-punishment?_ It seemed a bit extreme for her and me because as she pushed herself, I had to clamber after her to catch up. Also, it seemed absurd. People are known to make mistakes from time to time, i.e. the incident between the model and Jiraiya. My thoughts were soon cut short by the door slamming open and a familiar voice sounding throughout the room.

"Forehead girl!"

Eyes snapped over to the door, wondering who had the audacity to call her by that name. In the doorway was a sapphire-eyed, blonde girl holding large paper bags in her hands. I watched Sakura turn her head, her fists clenched, but her face scarily tranquil.

"Pig."

I felt my eyes widen in their sockets for two reasons. 1. Sakura had just insulted the woman and 2. That woman was my secretary. Judging by the tension crackling between them, it would be best for me(and my attached limbs) to stay where I was and be quiet.

Ino's blonde brow twitched dangerously. "What'd you call me?"

"Pig, have you lost your hearing already? My, my, I never had any clue you were so much of an octogenarian that you needed a hearing aid." Sakura chuckled with a smug look on her face.

"Sakura" Ino warned.

She simply sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, a small amount of saliva beginning to form in my mouth. "Ino, what did you come here for and so late too?"

I watched Ino huff. "Well, you know what I'm here for and I wouldn't have been late if my lazy-ass boss hadn't told me to clean up the room after he left. I swear, he can't do anything for himself, though I heard gay men were supposed to be able to take care of themselves" She pondered.

Suddenly, a menacing killer aura floated through the room as my arms crossed over my chest, a look of indifference on my face. "I never knew you felt that way about me, Yamanaka-san."

I watched her turn towards me, her eyes wide in shock as her face fell. I could see that she was scared beyond belief. If I told her anything more, she would've wet her pants, but I didn't give a damn. I didn't care that she insulted my lazy habits or my existence, but I would not stand for her to comment about my sexual preference. Nope, this was a matter of pride.

I walked over to her, my footsteps echoing in the studio as I watched her cower. I stopped in front of her, my face centimeters away from hers as I fixed my dark gaze on her.

"Well? Didn't you have anything more to say about me?" She

continued to stare. "I'm surprised. You have nothing to say?" She managed to shake her head. "Very well, after I grab my things, you will explain to me what you are doing here."

As I walked into the locker room, I heard her let out a sigh of relief. A wry smile made it's way onto my face. _'Sometimes, it's good to be the boss.' _

* * *

When I returned, I found my secretary sitting in a chair, her eyes looking to the side. I walked over to her, standing menacingly over her.

"Well?"

Ino looked up and sighed. "Well, I've known her since we were kids. When I heard about her moving back-" I saw Sakura's face darken a bit. "I offered to help her teach on the weekends in exchange for letting me practice here for free whenever I want." I nodded and stepped over to the window, looking out at the glittering city.

I heard Ino huff again. "Sakura, why didn't you tell me you were the pink-haired woman with my boss?" She hissed. I mentally sighed. '_Honestly, how many women in the city had pink hair and taught dance? Idiot.'_

I watched my limo pull up to the building and pushed away from the ledge. "Well, my ride's here. Goodnight Ino, Haruno-san." I grabbed my coat off the rack and I stopped in the doorway. "Oh, and Ino."

"Yes?" She said as she gave me a plan look

I turned back, my face holding a benign eye-crease as malicious intent exuded off me in waves. "I believe it goes without saying that if you tell anyone about this, that I will make sure your job becomes worse tenfold." She nodded rapidly and I smiled placidly.

"Good."

I left, slipping into the limo. I knew it didn't matter that I threatened her. Ino was one the largest gossip mongers in the building. There was a small chance she'd actually keep quiet, but only time would tell. Tomorrow would be interesting.


	7. Never Thought I'd See You Here

Sorry about the wait again, I had alot to do, but here it is for all to enjoy!

* * *

**_Words of Thanks: I want to say a BIG thanks to my co-author Moodiful819 who put alot of manhours or womanhours into helping me make this fanfic the best that it could be...so Thanks SO MUCH!!!_**

* * *

_Dance with Me _

_Chapter seven: Never Thought I'd See You Here_

* * *

Bring! Smash!

I groaned, turning over in my bed and burrowing deeper into my soft pillow. I mentally sighed to myself and turned to my new alarm clock. Yup, I got a new alarm clock. Though I was never one to get overly attached, I found myself missing my old clock. It just wasn't the same and I felt like I had betrayed my old friend by replacing him, though it would have probably felt betrayed anyway after I threw it against the wall. Guess this was karma coming back to bite me.

I stared at the ceiling, trying to pull myself from that train of thought. Wow, first a memoir about my clock, then karma. The lack of sleep was obviously getting to me.

I struggled to get out of bed, because honestly, who would want to? Unlike Gai and all the other morning people in the world, the rest of the population would prefer to catch a few more hours of sleep before facing the cheerful world. I shook my head. I was getting really off track this morning. As I sat up and yawned, stretching my arms above my head, I couldn't help but feel that I was forgetting something. Oh well, time to take a shower.

* * *

I walked calmly out of the elevator. Today's selection of elevator music wasn't that bad. Bon Jovi's Living On A Prayer. Believe it or not, I was a bit of a metal fan when I was younger, but after a while, like the rest of the world, we saw past the cloud of hair spray and forest of spandex pants to see that guys in bright-pink leopard-print pants were just disturbing. I can't believe I used to like that stuff, but then again, I was pretty drunk at that time in my life. I unlocked the door to my office, whistling the bars of the chorus when I noticed the girls.

_'Shit,'_ I thought. "That's what I forgot. Ino!" I hissed to myself. I scanned the room tentatively. Hinata was stacking some papers, Tenten was preparing some tea, and Ino was placing clothes onto the rack for today's shoot. Strange, I wasn't being bombarded with questions.

I looked over to Ino whose eyes became wide with horror before focusing on the clothes in front of her. Obviously she didn't tell the others. I'd have to thank her.

_'Maybe a nice card at Christmas?'_ I thought to myself as I walked over to the couch, setting my backpack down and grabbed my camera. I heard the models come in and my secretaries greet the girls. "Better get started."

* * *

I couldn't believe it, the girls didn't ask. In fact, they hadn't brought it up at all since the first time they asked me about my dance partner, which was four days ago.

"That would make this Saturday." I noted. I wandered around the studio aimlessly. The models had finished the shoot for the day and I was waiting for the next batch to come. I felt my stomach grumble and looked over to the clock. It was about noon.

"Time for some lunch." I walked over to the fridge, a smile on my face at the prospect of food. I opened the door, wondering what to have when my face fell. There was nothing inside. I stood up, scratching my head in confusion. "I was sure I had some food in here a few days ago or was that a few weeks ago?" I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to grab something from my backpack. "Going out for lunch." I called out over my shoulder. I didn't wait for a reply, I just closed the door.

* * *

I wandered the streets of the city, looking around at buildings. "˜Where to go for lunch?" I pondered for a minute, finding nothing. "Well, there is that place the girls keep talking about. Some cafe. What was it called again? May's Place? Well, whatever. The girls talk about it all the time and with their salaries, it has to be cheap." I smiled. Cheap and good, music to my ears. Well, that and the moans and screams of a certain dance instructor, but fat chance of that ever happening. "Lets see, they dragged me past there before. Lets see if I still remember" A few blocks down, a right here, a left here and I was at a corner cafe. It had blue paint and in bold gold lettering was May's place. Guess I found it.

I looked inside the door. It looked pretty popular. With table and booths sprinkling the place and large windows, the atmosphere seemed pretty relaxed. I decided to join the line. I looked over their heads and counted. Three people, not that long of a wait, especially with two people at the counter. I looked at the menu written in chalk on a blackboard over head. "Maybe a cup of iced tea and a sandwich?"

"Next!" I blinked in shock. Oh, it was my turn. I walked up to the counter, my eye closed as I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Sorry about that. I'd like a cup of iced tea and a roast beef sandwich, please."

"For here or to go?" I blinked. I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Sakura-san?" The girl at the counter turned, my order on the tray in her hands.

"Eh? Hatake-san?"

"Sakura-san, what are you doing here?"

She raised a brow haughtily. "I could ask you the same question."

"Well, I-" I was then cut off by a woman's voice form behind the conuter.

"Sakura, what's taking so long? Are you-Oh! Hello." smiled a middle-aged woman wearing a dark blue apron that matched the paint outside. She patted Sakura on the shoulder. "Well, looks like you have a friend here. I'll let you two catch up. Grab a seat anywhere. Oh! There's a booth open. Go!"

Sakura turned back. "But May-san-"

_'So she's the May in May's place-' _

"I still have to-"

"Oh nonsense. Go, talk! Besides Sakura, I was going to let you take a break in five minutes anyway."

"But-" she protested

"Shoo!" she said, waving her hands and ushering us to the booth. She smiled. "Call me if you need anything." I watched her retreating back and placed my tray on the table.

"Um..what just happened?"

"I think we just got booted into a booth."

"Aa." I replied. I stared down at my lunch. "Want half?"

"No thanks." She as she wave a hand in front of me.

I shrugged and pulled down the fabric of my mask before raising one half of the sandwich to my mouth when I felt eyes staring at me. I put down my food and stared at Sakura quizzically.

"Something on my face?" I watched her face become flushed as she shook her hands.

"N-no! Sorry! It's just-" She said as she as cast her eyes to the side and didn't make eye contect with me.

"It's just, what?" I asked with a arched brow and my chin resting on my hand. She sighed and placed a hand under her chin was well.

"It's just, I always wondered what was under that mask of yours. You never take it off during class, even when you become a sweaty mess. I just thought you might be hiding something like a harelip or beaver teeth or something."

I raised a brow. "Is this how you treat all clients?" Her face became beet-red once again as she broke out into yet another denial. I chuckled. Though it was probably rude of me to laugh, it was highly amusing and cute. Ignoring the other patrons, I reached out my hands to restrain hers and she looked up, her face redder than before. "Sakura-san, it's okay. It was a joke." Honestly, where was her sense of humor?

She smoothed her hair back, professionality radiating off her in waves. "I still apologize for my behavior."

I waved it off. "Don't worry, Ino used to do the same thing. She even tried to rip it off once while I was sleeping." Sakura burst into laughter in front of me.

"Oh-gasp-Kami! She really tried to do that?"

I chuckled. "It's true."

"Did it work?"

"No. Sort of hard for me to be asleep seeing how she made so much noise. I just pretended to. You know, to humor her and everything." She smiled, her eyes mischievous and eager.

"So what happened next?"

"She reached for my mask and as soon as she tried to pull it down, I woke up and grabbed her hand. Losing an afternoon nap was worth it to see her face like that. You should've seen it. Priceless." I laughed.

Sakura threw her head back. "Oh man, I can actually see that happening!" She brought her head forward and held a hand to her chest, gasping for breath. I handed her my tea and she drank, nodding gratefully. "Thank you. Wow, I haven't laughed like that in a while."

"Really? You should do it more often."

"Why?"

"Because it sounds heavenly"

"Because it adds years to your life."

"Oh really now?" her tone voicing her skepticism.

"I'm serious. See I-" Lunch went on like that, exchanging stories and witty remarks. I learned a lot that day. Her favorite color, her favorite food, how she became friends with Ino, and a bunch of other stuff to be saved away in my brain when I remembered something.

"Sakura-san, why-"

"Just call me Sakura, Kakashi. We're out of the studio at the moment and formalities between close friends makes things awkward." I felt my heart leap at that moment. I had been elevated from student/stranger to close friend in an hour. Life was good.

"You never told me why you were here."

"Oh? I'm sorry. Well, a friend of mine called in sick and asked if I could cover for her."

"Aa."

"Now you answer my question. Why are you here?"

"Oh, I usually eat at work, but when I opened the fridge today, it was bare. I remember my secretaries talking about it once and decided to give it a try."

"Oh, who are they? Besides Ino, I mean. Anyone I know?"

"Well, they're-"

"Hinata? Tenten?"

I blinked. " Yea, How'd you know?" I gave her a rather surpised look, was she a mind reader also?

She shook her head. "No, I mean they're coming in right now!"

I turned my head and sure enough, Tenten and Hinata were in the doorway looking for a seat. I was about to tell them to come over, but someone beat me to it.

"Tenten! Hinata! Over here!" I watched them turn their heads and smile before taking a seat with us.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing talking to our boss?" She blinked. "You work for him too?"

Hinata nodded. "Ino-chan too, but I guess you figured that out. She always calls you when she has huge news." she smiled. I watched them converse with one another. Obviously, they hadn't seen each other in a while, when I remembered something.

"Where's Ino?"

Tenten shrugged. "Something about her having something really important to do. She was acting really weird."

"And quiet. Ino-chan never refuses to come out with us."

I rolled my glass, smiling to myself. "Seems like I scared the poor girl. Oh well, nothing a little therapy can't help." I looked up and saw Hinata look up from the corner of my eye.

"Sakura-chan, how do you know Kakashi-san?"

"Oh, I give him dance lessons."

"What?! You're the pink-haired dance teacher?!" They screamed.

Sakura shrugged. "I guess. After all, how many pink-haired dance teachers are there in Konoha?"

I smirked to myself. Those were the same exact thoughts I had not too long ago.

"So how have things been for you guys?" Sakura asked.

"Okay." Hinata smiled.

"What about you, Tenten?" she asked as she turned her attention the older bruntte next to her.

"You know, here and there. Neji still acts like he has that stick jammed up his ass, but I love him anyway."

I blinked. "Who's Neji?"

"Oh, my boyfriend and Hinata's cousin. She introduced him to me one day and things just went on from there. So Sakura, what about your love life?"-What is with women and gossiping about love lives?- "Any new boyfriends?" she asked as she gave Sakura a wink and a smirk.

"Tenten!" Hinata hissed. Tenten looked to her friend.

"What? I just asked about-" Tenten felt the shift in the mood and looked to Sakura who sat in the booth, looking solemn. "Oh shit, sorry Sakura. Forget I asked. I'm such an idiot."

Sakura looked up, a false smile decorating her features, something that wrenched my heart. "It's okay, Tenten. I know you didn't mean anything by it and-" A tear fell on the table. "Oh! Aw man, I'm crying? Silly me. Why am I doing this?" She said looking up as she wiped a tear from her cheek. She must have seen the worried look on my face because her next words were, "I...have to go." As I watched her slid from the booth and run out the door, I saw a tear slide down her cheek before she turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Tenten turned her head from the window and stared down at the table in front of her. "Augh! Hinata, what did I do? I'm such an ass! How could I forget about that ?"

Hinata patted her friends' shoulder reassuringly. " It's okay, Tenten. You just weren't thinking."

She fisted her hands in her hair. "But I'm her friend. I'm supposed to remember these things. Watch what I say and not make her cry!"

"Tenten, I-" They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice the dip in the leather seating and the ring of the bell above the door. Their boss had left.

* * *

A/N: the next chatper may take some time, I'm not to sure yet, but keep those reviews coming, and I'll do the best that I can! once again I would want to say a BIG THANKS to Moodiful819 for helping me out with this story!!


	8. Come My Way

Hi Minna I'm so sorry for the long wait for the chapter, it was a very busy month for me and moodiful-san, any we hope you enjoy this chapter that we both (mostly moodiful-san) worte

* * *

_Dance With Me_

_Chapter Eight: Come My Way_

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

I know she didn't mean it, but...the hurt was still there. I hadn't gotten over him and I didn't know if I ever would. I knew he wouldn't want me to be sad and constantly grieving his loss, but very happy and moving on with my life, but the only time I was truly happy was when I was with him. I loved him so much. To me, he was everything. He was my everything. 

Another tear slide down my face and I cursed myself under my breath. _Damn it, why can't I stop crying?_ I was a good ten blocks from the cafe and I've been crying the whole time. I felt like an idiot, especially since Kakashi saw me like this. I wouldn't blame him if he thought I was crazy or something like that.

I was so into my own thoughts that I didn't notice that someone was following me, or that they were calling my name.

"Sakura, Sakura, wait!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around, looking over my shoulder to see him calling to me and I froze in my place with a look of shock on my face. I turned once more, my back facing him and I felt my heart ache. I truly am an idiot. I made him worry.

"Sakura, please wait. What happened back there?"

I slowly turned to him and sure enough, there he was, hunched over gasping for air; my guess was that he must have ran the whole way here. He must have been worried because his mask was still hanging around his neck.

"Ka-Kakashi," I said in a low voice, at hearing my voice, he lifted his head and my eyes widened at seeing his face once again. He was dazzlingly. I couldn't understand why he would want to hide it; he was beautiful. With his strong jaw line, smooth skin, and high cheekbones. I was surprised he wasn't a model.

He looked at me with a puzzled face and tilted his head slightly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked confusedly as he blinked and my face instantly turned red as I shook my head. I didn't understand why he made me blush, no guy ever made me blush expect for him. Maybe it was because he was (as shallow as it sounded), good-looking, but I knew it was the way he was looking at me and how his eye never left mine as he put his mask back over the lower portion of his face and walked closer to me.

He came toward me, the distance between us getting smaller and smaller and I felt unable to move. His lone, visible eye gazed deep into mine. At first I didn't see it, but then as the sun hit it at an angle, my heart skipped a beat and my eyes widened. His eye...it reminded me of Sasuke's. He must have noticed the look I was giving him because he tilted his head in question.

"Are you ok, Sakura?"

I heard him ask, his deep voice laced with a hint of concern. It was then that I noticed that I was crying more then ever. No matter how much I begged the tears to stop, they refused to listen and more and more poured from my reddened eyes and down my swollen cheeks.

I let out a small laugh as I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand. "I'm sorry to worry you, Kakashi-san. I'm such an idiot," I said muttering the last part to myself as more tears came down my cheeks. His look became serious as he continued to look at me.

"Sakura," he said firmly as he stood in front of me. He looked like he wanted to say something more but didn't know how.

"What's the matter, Kakashi-san?" I asked laughingly, hoping my voice sounded steadier than it had to my ears as I wiped away more tears from my eyes. "It's not like you to be the serious type." _Please don't look at me_ _like that; I can't stand to know that I made you worry. _I thought, but his look didn't change.

"Sakura," he said again as he took a step closer to me.

"It's ok, Kakashi-san; I just had something in my eyes, but I'm better now. See, I've stopped crying." I said as I showed him that in fact there were no more tears were on my face expect for the stains from the previous ones. He neither moved nor did he say a word, but I knew by the way he was looking at me that he didn't buy a single thing I said. I doubted anyone would.

My eyes widened slightly and I soon felt a bit uncomfortable as he looked at me with such disapproval in his eyes and I thought it might be best to change the subject."So, I'm very impressed by the progress you're making in class," I said with a small smile.

"What happened?" He asked in a serious and concerned tone of voice, ignoring my comment. As touched as I was that he was worried about me, I wanted to get off the subject as soon as possible.

"You're getting better and better with every lesson." I said as I tried to keep the subject changed.

"I want to help you," he urged, but his tone remained unchanged.

"You should think of becoming a professional or at least going for the more advanced classes," I said as I let out a deep sigh, but gasped as I felt warmth envelop my hand. I looked down to see him clasp my hands in his and looked up to see his face near mine, his eyes pleading. _When had he gotten so __close?_

"Let me help you, Sakura," he said softly.

My eyes widened and I rushed to think of something to say to him. "What are you talking about, Kakashi-san? I don't need help; I just had something in my eye. I told you that, remember? I'm fine," I lied.

"Sakura…" he said quietly under his breath. I turned from him as I made up an excuse to leave, my hands tugging insistently at his hands.

"I have to go now. I'll see you at our next class," I said before turning and I started to walk away from him. I only took a couple of steps before I felt a hand on my wrist; I turned and saw that Kakashi had a firm hold on me. Before I had a chance to protest, I felt him pull me towards him and wrap me in his arms. I was so taken by it, that all I could do was look up at him with wide eyes.

"Kakashi-san?" I said in a surprised voice. He held me closer to him.

"I know that we only interact with each other in class and that outside of that, we live separate lives, but what I know for sure is that you're not the type of person that will cry just for nothing," he said, more to himself than to me.

"Kakashi-san?" I asked softly as I found myself at a lost for words. How could he know that? How did he know that?

"Please Sakura, let me help you," he pleaded with me. "I don't know why you're upset, but at least let me help you feel better," he said as he held me a little tighter. "I don't want to see you cry anymore. All I want is to see you smile. You should never have a tear in your eyes."

"Kakashi…" I said. It was corny. Everything about this seemed like a cheesy romance comedy, but those were the words I wanted to hear and I found myself slowly closing my eyes and burying my face in his shirt before crying once more.

He gently stroked my hair and whispered soothing words in my ear until I finally calmed down. I soon became so weak from my crying that we found our way to a nearby park where we sat down on a park bench. I leaned against him as he kept a strong hold of me and consoled me as I silently listened to his soothing words.

He had Sasuke's warmth...but a different scent and I soon fell asleep in his embrace and that's where we stayed the whole day.

* * *

Later on that week...Kakashi's POV**

* * *

**

I was at work with the girls; I was done with one of the photo shoots and was resting on the couch with my orange book on my face. My mind was filled with thoughts of Sakura and me at the park and café. I moved my book and looked down at my hands. I could still feel her in my arms. It hadn't been a dream after all; she was really crying that day and I was holding her, consoling her, having her near me.

I really didn't get a chance to ask her why she left the cafe and was crying seeing how she fell asleep a while after I found her. I let out a deep sigh. I had no idea why I had done that uncharacteristic show of affection, but I found myself doing it and not feeling too bad afterwards.

It felt nice, actually and I realized that if she was crying, I wouldn't have minded doing it again. As long as she smiled afterwards, I wouldn't have minded doing it again and again if only to see her smile again. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I was completely unaware of the eyes that were on me.

"Kakashi-san?" Hinata asked with a small voice. My ear twitched as I picked up my book, shifting it onto my chest and turned my head to her with a plain look.

"Yes, Hinata?" I asked.

"Well...um...we were...uh…" she stammered. She seemed to be at a lost for words and I raised an eyebrow and eyed the other two who accompanied her.

"We were wondering what you're doing later on tonight." Tenten said with a smile on her face.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Please, you're not our type." Ino said with a smirk on her face. "We were going out to the club tonight and we thought that you might want to go to unwind from work."

I gave them another skeptical look as I sat up from the couch and looked at them.

"Yeah, right, well...going to the clubs doesn't sound like something I would enjoy doing." I said in a plain tone.

Tenten opened her mouth to say something, but before she could get one word out, the double doors flew open, nearly coming off their hinges. All four of us gave shocked looks to the newcomer as they made their presence known.

"Are you serious, man??" The voice said as they made themselves known to everyone in the room. Everyone turned to the person with looks of confusion and sweat drops on their heads.

"What do you want, Jiraiya?" I asked as I let out a deep sigh and scratched the back of my head.

"How can you say that?!" he shouted as he walked closer to me. "You're still young, Kakashi! You should be out there playing the field as much as you can."

"And for what? So I could be like you? Like hell I will." I retorted hotly as I got up from my seat on the couch and walked over to the mini bar and grabbed myself a bottle of juice from the fridge and started to drink it. Honestly, did someone up there hate me? I mean, why me? Why? Did I wrong Kami in a past life or something? Was it the? If it was the books, I'll stop reading them, I'll burn them, anything! Just get the crazy people out of my love life.

Jiraiya then gave me a somewhat sad look. "Wow, Kakashi your words hurt me. I'm only thinking about your happiness with women."

"Listen, you perverted old man." I said with annoyance in my voice. "I have only one woman in my mind and that's Sakura Haruno."

"Kakashi-san." Hinata said in a soft voice. I turned to her and gave her a plain look.

"Yes?"

"We wanted to invite you to the clubs…because we thought it would be good for you. As of late, you seem to be very down and we just want you to have a good time," she said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, Kakashi," Tenten added with a pumped up attitude, "You need to let lose once in a while and have some fun."

"Plus how old are you anyway?" Ino asked bluntly. Always to the point with that girl.

"I'll be 27 next week." I answered calmly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you really want to turn 27 knowing that you have done nothing worthwhile as 26?" She asked in the same tone.

"What are you talking about? I'm taking dance lessons." I protested.

"Yeah, with a woman that you're too afraid to admit your true feelings to. Plus, not only that, but you have such a handsome face that you think you have to hide it behind a mask. If you're not careful, women will begin to think that you have some kind of complex with yourself," Jiraiya added.

"Once again, Jiraiya, I have no idea what you're talking about." I said dumbfounded with a sweat drop the back of my head. Honestly, what was the old fool talking about?

"Um, What I think Jiraiya is trying to say is that if you don't let loose once in a while, then you won't be able to be the kind of man that Sakura-san needs." Tenten said calmly. This is why I liked Tenten. She explained things in a way that everyone could understand.

I thought for a moment before I answered. "Is that so?" Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

"You guys aren't going to let this go are you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope" they said in unison as they shook their heads.

"You're going to keep nagging me until I agree to go, aren't you?" I asked once again with the same expression on my face.

"Yep," they said in unison with big smiles on their faces. God, they looked evil at that moment. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought they were going to skewer me and eat me. I let out a large sigh as I picked up my book bag from the bar and walked over to the door to leave. I turned around to give everyone my answer.

"When are we leaving?" Everyone gave me a big smile and Tenten walked up to me with a piece of paper.

"Here's the name and address, we'll be there at around 8:00 tonight, we hope to see you there," she said with a smile on her face. I took the piece of paper from her and looked at it. I'll admit that I'm not a club person, but that doesn't mean that I don't know anything about them. In fact, this club is the most popular one in town.

"Ok, see you guys later, bye." I said as I pocketed the piece of paper and left the office and went home to get ready. Maybe, if I'm lucky, I couldlearn a few moves to show Sakura in class next week.

* * *

Later On that Night...(Still Kakashi's POV)

* * *

I walked to the club, my bag still around my shoulder. Don't get me wrong, I did go home and showered and everything, but chances were, even if I was at a club, I wouldn't be doing anything, so I might as well get some work done. 

I rounded the corner, my hands still shoved in my pockets as my bag knocked at my side. The club was called Digame. It means 'tell me so' in some foreign language; I think it was Spanish or something. Anyway, it was about the size of an average restaurant. It probably would've been mistaken forone if not for the loud music and strobe lights peeking through the open door. The bouncer at the front of the brick building probably did it too.

As I looked at the building, I saw out of the corner of my eye, a group of people waving at me from the front of the line. Peering through the darkness, I waved back and walked over.

"Hey boss!" chorused Ino and Tenten and Hinata offered a shy formal greeting.

Ino was wearing a white low-cut midriff top with a matching pair of white capris, a pair of gold earrings dangling at the sides of her face. Hinata was wearing a light-lavender-colored shirt. It was a normal sleeve on her right shoulder, but was a spaghetti-strap on her left. A red sash was tied around her middle and she wore a pair of blue jeans. Tenten was in a red Chinese-style top and a pair of black jeans. She was also wearing a pair of red heels and red lipstick, which was the most dressed up that I had ever seen her. She looked nice and when I smiled at her, I noticed a disapproving glare from the male behind her. He had pale eyes similar to Hinata's and long brown hair. I smiled sheepishly at the man.

"Hn," he grunted and Tenten chuckled before wrapping her arms around his waist. "Oh, this is Neji, my boyfriend. I told you about him once, remember?"

"So this is the famed Hyuuga Neji?" I smiled and he merely grunted again. One thing for sure, Hyuuga Neji was a man of few words…I respected that.

"Next."

Our group stepped up to the bouncer before heading into the club, my brain was already pounding from the blaring bass line that escaped the speakers.

"I'm going to head to the floor!" Ino shouted over the music and before anyone could respond, she was enveloped in a sea of people. I turned around.

"So what do we…?" But the rest of them were gone and there I was, standing like an idiot in a club. _Great, Hatake. You've just set a new __standard for lame. _Sighing to myself, I walked towards a table and threw my bag down. Once seated, I surveyed the club. I was sitting on a raised area across from the bar. From here, I could see all the gyrating bodies on the floor—some of them looked like they were having sex—and the DJ. At the bar, I could see Tenten and Neji engrossed in deep conversation (that's a shocker) and Hinata sitting further down at the bar conversing with a blonde guy. She seemed to be enjoying the attention from the smile on her face.

Moving my gaze, I began rifling through my bag for something to do, looking up every now and then. when I spotted something, or rather, someone.

"Sakura?"

There, in the middle of the dance floor, was a familiar pink-haired dance instructor. She was wearing a black spaghetti-strap tank top and a pair of black jeans. A glimmer caught my eye and I realized she was wearing gold earrings, but all I could think at that moment was '…wow.'

The hand in my book bag stilled as Sakura turned from her dance partner to look up and she spotted me. She waved me down and I nodded eagerly before grabbing my bag and going down the stairs. Work could wait.

* * *

(Normal POV)

* * *

Ino reclined at the bar counter, drink in one hand as she stood between Hinata and Tenten, Neji at her far right. She turned to Hinata after noticing something. "Hey Hinata, where's that boyfriend of yours?" 

"He went to the bathroom," Hinata answered, sipping her Shirley Temple and Ino nodded before spotting a familiar silver-haired man and pink-haired dancer.

"Hey Kakashi! Hey Sakura!"

Kakashi nodded and Sakura smiled at Tenten. "Hey guys. Hey Neji." Neji merely nodded.

"I didn't know you were here, Sakura-chan," Hinata said shyly and Sakura smiled.

"Oh, I come here once in a while. What about you guys? And you, Kakashi. I'd never expect you to come here."

Kakashi smiled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, they invited me and it'd be rude to refuse such a gracious invitation. Is it bad that I'm here?" he asked, his voice suddenly laced with concern. She shook her head and smiled cheerfully.

"No, they just saved me some trouble. I was planning on taking you here to explore more types of dance since you've made such good progress."

"Uh, thanks." Honestly, he didn't know what to say. She said that he was good at dancing, but the earlier comment made it feel like he was a burden. Ah, the wonders of a backhanded compliment.

As chatter was exchanged and Hinata excused herself to go to the bathroom, a sneer crossed Ino's face. "So, forehead...saw your moves out there. Did your grandmother teach you how to dance or were you just born that bad?"

Kakashi and Tenten exchanged worried glances as Neji sipped his drink calmly. Such were the actions of the sensible and wise. Kakashi and Tenten attempted to stop the oncoming battle. "Ino…"

"No, let Ino talk," Sakura said with a smug smirk. "You want dancing, you got dancing. Come on, Kakashi," she said dragging him towards the floor.

He looked at Sakura and the group in horror. "Wait, Sakura, wait. This might not be--I don't do club dancing—-I—Please, Sakura-I-I can't! I"- He turned back for a pitying look, a frown, a second thought, anything, but all he got was Tenten waving at him, shouting "Don't worry; I'll watch your stuff!"

Sakura tugged him through the crowd, determination set on her features. "Come on, Kakashi. We'll show Ino-pig what we're made of!"

"But I can't dance!"

That stopped her. She turned. "What are you talking about? You have the talent and skill? I'm your instructor. I should know."

"No, I mean, I can dance, but not club dance," Kakashi admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck, gait awkward. Honestly, if there was a shirt that said 'I'm a dork, shoot me,' he seriously deserved to wear it at that moment.

Sakura absorbed the information when an idea hit her. "Improvisation. You know what that is, right?"

"Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with—Hey!" Kakashi shouted as he felt her pull him to the middle of the dance floor. "Just follow my lead," she told him, the song Hips Don't Lie beginning to play.

At first, Kakashi stared at the floor self-consciously as Sakura danced. I mean, what did he know about club dancing? He didn't go clubbing, not with work always the next morning. But then, Sakura grabbed his hands and began to dance with him, a glowing smile on her face as she sang along with the song. After that, how could he not dance?

'_This is pretty easy,'_ Kakashi thought with delight as he moved his hips in time with her. And just as he was getting comfortable, Sakura turned her back to him and ground her hips against him, sending his body into shock and caught the smug smirk she sent across the room. Following her impish gaze, he found himself staring at Ino's flabbergasted expression as Tenten and Neji lifted their drinks in congratulations.

Chuckling to himself, he turned to see Sakura had fisted her hands into his shirt, a challenge gleaming in her eyes. He smirked to himself. Well, he couldn't just leave it at that, right?

Grabbing her hips, he pulled her against him, smiling smugly to himself at the gasp that left her lips. She looked at him, brow raised and he merely shrugged, but the smug look never left his face. She chuckled to herself, allowing it and rocked her hips with his in time with the music.

Where they were and who they were didn't seem to matter anymore. The club, the people, they all melted to the background. All that mattered were the two of them dancing and the music. They danced, bodies moving as one as the music played. They hadn't realized the other dancers had crowded around them, entranced by what they could only describe as pure seduction on the dance floor.

The song ended, confetti raining down on them from the special effects guy as they both blinked, suddenly pulled to reality as if from a dream. Their hearts thudded against one another, pressed intimately against each other in a low dip. They stared at each other, the wonder of what had just happened stillfresh in their eyes.

"Kakashi?"

And then a kiss. Surprising, but not unwanted. The crowd cheering around them did not register as they pressed their lips against each other. The fabric tickled her lips, but she could still feel everything, feel the raw emotion behind the kiss and then…she saw him in her mind's eye.

'Sasuke…'

And then reality crept into their dream, flooding her with all the hurtful facts. She was kissing another man. They were in the middle of a club dance floor. She was kissing her student. She was his teacher!

And she pushed him away. Looking up, she wished she hadn't. Hadn't seen the hurt and confusion in his eye and with a whispered apology, ran out of the club.

* * *

"The night air…" 

Sakura looked around at the city in wonder. Lights were on in windows and neon signs flickered on and off. The music in the club still pulsed in her veins and wiping the confetti from her face, she could see the stars.

"Sakura!"

Oh no. It couldn't be…

"Sakura!"

Oh Kami, it was! And she turned to see the one person she didn't want to see at the moment. "Kakashi…"

"Sakura, are you alright?" he asked, panting on the sidewalk. Had he run all this way?

"Sakura, are you alright? Is something wrong?" he asked, hands holding her shoulders as he looked at her with consern. She shook her head.

"That kiss was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened," she said as her voice wavered from unshed tears. It shouldn't have happened, she didn't like the kiss, but the twisting feeling in her heart told her she was lying to herself. She had liked it. She hadn't felt so wonderful since Sasuke, but she couldn't allow herself to take it. Not when she felt like she was betraying Sasuke.

"…I understand." He said in a low voice.

She looked up to see Kakashi with his head bowed, body trembling as blood dripped from his tightly balled fists. She moved towards him.

"Don't," he told her and she bit her lip as tears welled in her eyes. She looked at him. "I'm sorry," she told him and she meant it.

Kakashi watched her run down the street and turn the corner, disappearing from sight before reaching into his pocket for his cell phone. Flipping it open, he called a number as the wind whipped his hair.

"Hello? Yeah, it's me. You can pick me up now." And he pocketed his phone and waited for his ride home.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Poor Kakashi...I know, how will he overcome this herdle and when will Sakura start to accpect her feelings for Kakashi? check out the next chapter coming soon 


	9. Moonlighting

Konnichiwa Mina!!! I'm sorry for the long wait and Mood-chan wented me to let you know that she's very sorry and she hopes that you love this chapter that she worked so hard on...there's a lot going on so I hope you enjoy it

* * *

_Dance with Me_

_Chapter Nine: Moonlighting_

* * *

Boots clacked upon the city sidewalk, mixed with the various sounds of the city, of cell phones and children, of car horns and coffee house chatter, and of paper crinkling in a gloved hand and the shouldering of a bag.

Fingers rested on the strap of the messenger bag at her side as she stared at the piece of paper forced upon her by her friend, searching for the address written. She ignored the stares around her, already used to it from childhood. Honestly, how normal was it to see a pink-haired woman in the business district of Konoha?

_'2134...2134…' _she chanted in her mind, looking around at the towering skyscrapers that painted the grey sky and surrounded her on all sides as she searched for the elusive building. Spotting a man sweeping the sidewalk in front of one of the buildings, she asked him where the building was and he pointed behind her. Smiling, she thanked the man and turned, only to balk at the large building before her.

'This is where Kakashi works?!' Sakura screeched in her mind as her head spun. The building looked like something from a movie with its row upon row of windows. Somehow, she just couldn't associate Kakashi with this large building. It looked like it would fit Neji more than the silver-haired man she knew. Then again…wasn't he a photographer?

Shaking her head (she had a schedule to keep to), she walked into the building and was surprised that the receptionist let her in, and even more surprised that the woman already knew her name. Thanking the receptionist Shizune for letting her in, she went to the elevator and pressed Kakashi's floor like she had been told.

Inside the elevator, she had to wonder if the reason she got in was that Ino or one of the other girls had already told Shizune that she was coming. Then again, she had to wonder why she was in the building in the first place, but soon remembered. After all, it had only happened last night.

**Flashback **

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid,' _Sakura thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered in the cold. She had forgotten her jacket in the club. Had that kiss made her lose her head or what? 

Upon entering the club, she let out a sigh as music blared and hot air rushed over her chilled skin. It was good to be warm again.

Walking over to the bar, she found her friends still there. Looking around at them, she noted most of them were drunk, but not smashed…well, Ino was smashed, but she cleaned up surprisingly well and Hinata never drank, but she could tell the girl was tired.

"Look whooth here," Ino slurred and Sakura waved good-naturedly at the girl and the group that looked up at her before turning to Hinata. "Ne, Hinata-chan, time to wake up," she whispered, gently nudging the girl awake. Hinata yawned on the shoulder of her boyfriend.

"Oh, Sakura-chan. What are you doing here? I thought you left," she said softly, voice still tinged with the after-effects of sleep. Sakura chuckled.

"I forgot my jacket. Stupid of me, ne?"

Hinata smiled and rubbed at her eye, trying to remove the sleep from her eyes. "Yeah, it would have been bad if you forgot your--Kakashi-san forgot his messenger bag! Ah!" she shouted, eyes wide as she held up the forgotten object. This wasn't good. He needed to get this back! Normally, she would be able to, but she had to go out of town the day after tomorrow and she would be  
too busy getting everyone home and packing to do it herself. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Ne, Sakura, could you give this back to Kakashi-san tomorrow?"

"Me?" Sakura asked incredulously, a finger pointing at herself in her disbelief. Hinata nodded apologetically. "I'd do it myself, but I have to get everyone home and I have to pack to go back home."

"Back home? Why?" Sakura asked, knowing her family lived in Tokyo and it was a day away.

"Hanabi got sick and mother and father are in America on business. Please, Sakura-chan, I'll never ask you to do anything again!" Hinata pleaded and Sakura stroked her hair comfortingly. "Calm down, Hinata-chan. I'll go return it tomorrow morning."

**End flashback**

Soon after that conversation, Hinata gave her the address and the bag and well, here she was. The twelfth floor of Konoha Publishing company with his bag in her hand, but as she approached his office, she realized that while she knew he took photos, she didn't know what he took photos of.

* * *

_'Another day, another bunch of girls to shoot,' _Kakashi thought with a bored sigh as he began to polish his camera lens once more. Not only was he doing another boring shoot, he was doing it himself since Tenten and Ino called in sick.

_'Hangovers from last night, no doubt,' _he thought tiredly._ 'Last night…'  
_  
Last night was a disaster. Not only had he kissed her, she rejected him, even when he had no idea what his intentions really were. He said he loved her, but in what sense? He could easily say he loved a type of soda, but it didn't mean he was going to go out and write a poem about it. Love was complicated that way; his feelings were the same. A knock came at the door.

"Come in," he called out as he began to stand up, dusting his pants and making sure the camera was in the right place. "Put your stuff down and…"

But he found himself trailing off as he stared at the face of the woman that had supposedly broken his heart last night. He should've asked her what she was doing here, or why she was here—he probably should be talking at the moment, but one look at her…he didn't know…but it did something to him. He knew that for sure.

"Haruno-san," he said clearing his throat, having found his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I…You forgot your messenger bag at the bar," she said presenting him with the green bag. He took it from her, grateful. Thank Kami, it hadn't gotten stolen.

Setting the bag on the couch, he looked up to see she was still there and took the time to appreciate what she wore. Black boots, a black skirt, white shirt under a black jacket, and a pink scarf. It fit her.

"Can I help you with anything?"

His voice seemed to startle her from her train of thought. "Oh, I was just looking around. It's a very nice place."

"It's alright. A bit cramped though," he commented as he made sure everything was ready for the shoot. Where were those models?

"What do you photograph?" Sakura asked, picking up the camera.

"Please don't touch that." And Sakura let out a small 'eep!' and let Kakashi take the camera from her. "Sorry!"

"It's alright. I probably have all the time in the world until they arrive," he murmured under his breath, but Sakura heard him all the same.

"Who's 'they?'"

"'They're the"—

"Models!" sobbed a white-haired man as he stumbled into Kakashi's office, blinded by tears.

"Models?" Sakura questioned.

Kakashi nodded in reply. "Just go with this," he whispered before being tackled by his overreacting boss. He sighed. "What happened this time, Jiraiya?"

"It's horrible, man! I'm telling you! The models! Our models can't come! Each and every one of those gorgeous ladies got food poisoning. Even Anko!"

"Anko?" Kakashi asked. Jiraiya sniffled and sent a sly glance to his photographer.

"Yeah, you remember. She's the one that had the hots for you and used snakes in the shoot." At the blank stare he was receiving, he decided to elaborate. "Black hair, seductress smile, Huge"—

"Not in front of our guest, Jiraiya," Kakashi prompted, glad that he got his boss to shut up about that woman. Yeah, he remembered her. Honestly, how could you forget the first woman to shove you into a closet and try to molest you?

Unfortunately, while Kakashi was reliving the traumatic incident, Jiraiya had locked his sights on the pink-haired dancer.

"So you're the little lady that Kakashi's got the hots for. I didn't quite understand it at first, but face-to-face, you are a sight to behold," he said raking his eyes over her form. Frankly, she didn't know whether to be flattered or disgusted.

"Um, thank you?" she asked questioningly.

"Hey…do you think you can help us?" Jiraiya asked quickly. Kakashi's head snapped in their direction. "What?"

"Seriously, Hatake. She's here, you're here, and she's perfect for the shoot!" he exclaimed happily. Luckily for him, Kakashi was stunned beyond comprehension, or his boss would've found himself staring at the insulation filling the walls of the studio.

"Um…"

"And don't you worry. All you have to do is wear some clothes and pose for the camera. Easy, right? And if you need help with the wardrobe, I'll be happy to offer my services," Jiraiya said with a lecherous hand slowly inching towards her backside, only to stop with a squeak as he removed his hand in the nick of time. With a nervous turn of the head, Jiraiya looked at the normally-harmless plastic knife now embedded in the door and gulped. Kakashi was surprisingly accurate for a guy who only used one eye.

"I'll do it," he said putting enough emphasis on the word 'I'll' to make his boss shrink away and keep his hands to himself.

Grabbing Sakura's hand, he led her to the rack and began holding clothing to her body, the only noise coming from his mouth being his opinioned hums. Despite the awkwardness of the situation (as he was holding lingerie to her body), she had to admit…he looked cute with that determined frown of his. Even when dancing, he never looked that concentrated. Maybe his job wasn't as glamorous as she thought.

With a final nod, he handed her a few outfits and sighed as he put his hands on his hips. "I hope those are alright. Normally, I'd have the girls help the models pick out the clothes, but they're all gone today."

"It's alright. I'm sure these will be fine." And she walked off to change, leaving Kakashi to sit on the couch and wonder how he would survive the morning without any embarrassing incidents.

* * *

"Is everything alright in there?" Kakashi asked on the other side of the dark blue curtain that acted as a dressing room.

"Yes, but um…"

"Yes?" Kakashi asked.

"Am I supposed to…be like this?"

"Like what?" he asked, pulling the curtain aside, revealing the pink-haired woman. Her hair was pulled into a bun, pink strands framing her face while she wore a white bikini. Coupled with her emerald eyes and the light makeup she had on, she looked beautiful.

Realizing he was staring (and drooling slightly--thank Kami for his mask), he shook his head and waved her out. "You look fine," he said walking back to his camera. Turning his head over his shoulder, he saw her hiding behind the curtain.

"Are you sure?" she said, nervousness in her eyes. Kakashi stifled a laugh. It was too priceless, and too cute. The woman who had threatened to castrate him when they first met, Haruno Sakura, reduced to a body-conscious teen by a camera.

"You're fine," he said, hiding his smile behind one hand as he waved the other. She sighed.

"Alright."

Stepping out, she winced as the pair of white sandal heels clacked loudly with every step she took and looked up apologetically. Kakashi waved it off. Worse things have happened. Much worse.

"Um…so what do I do?" she asked, holding her arm behind herself, the action causing her chest to become more prominent. Kakashi choked, but disguised it as a cough as he debated whether it was a blessing or a curse. Maybe both?

"You just pose. You've seen magazine ads. Just do what they do," he said as he adjusted a light by her head and pulled down the beach background.

"Don't you usually do this on location?" she questioned.

"Not really. We have enough money too, but it would be a problem if any of the equipment got damaged getting to the location," he explained, clicking his tongue as he picked out another backdrop. "Stand back for a second."

Sakura did as she was told, ignoring how it felt with his eyes dragging over her body with an intense gaze. It was purely business, but it still managed to make her heart leap into her throat—something that hadn't been achieved since Sasuke came into her life.

"Go back two steps," he ordered, as he studied her within the tropical backdrop. It was a picture of a blue sky with a beach, but this one had more of the water present and a cluster of vegetation in the background, adding a much needed splash of color.

"So do I pose now?"

"Yeah," he said going back to the camera, but when he turned around, he knew his face fell a bit. "Sakura-san…"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Posing," she replied as she stood stiffly with a hand on her hip.

_'And they say I had an easy job,' _he thought sarcastically as he stood up from the camera. "Sakura, could you at least try to relax?" he asked, putting an emphasis on _'try.'_ She scowled.

"Well, how can I relax? I don't usually have pictures taken of me while I'm half-naked," she snapped defensively.

"Really? You should. It's quite invigorating, actually."

And it was Sakura's turn to choke as she turned to him, mortified. She didn't know what was worse. The fact he said she should take half-nude photos of herself, or that he had taken half-naked pictures and he liked it.

"Wha?"—

"I did a bit of modeling before this."

"Really?!" she exclaimed excitedly, eyes twinkling in her awe. Kakashi flushed under his mask.

"A few clothing ads before I found I liked controlling the spotlight rather than being in it," he explained.

"But still! That's so cool! I want to see them!" she shouted and Kakashi scratched his cheek in thought. "Well, if we survive today, I might show you some of them one day."

"Really?"

"I need to find them again, but sure," he said looking up at her before noticing something. "Hold that look."

"What look?" she asked, turning her head to follow, but he stopped her with his hand. "Don't move," he whispered, causing shivers to dance up and down her spine. She nodded in understanding, eyes still closed as the sensations travelled her body. Slowly, she heard footsteps on the hardwood floor and began opening her eyes, only to see blotches of colors dance before her eyes, but even though she couldn't see, she could still hear, and flushed at his whispered words.

"Beautiful…"

* * *

"So who's Anko?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Who's Anko?" Sakura asked as she sat on the newly acquired green couch. The layout had changed quite a bit since Gai declared feng-shui was the newest thing in staying youthful. The black couch had stayed, being pushed to the bottom right-hand corner of the room by the door. The green couch had brought to rest under the second window in the room, a potted plant beside it. The shooting area had been pressed to the back of the room, blue curtains resting on either side of it that doubled as the dressing areas. The bar remained the same, and so did the doors, but he lost the changing rooms and the racks of clothing were put on movable racks so they wouldn't be in the way of the shoot, but it had been worth it to see Gai walking around the room in a red robe with a stick in his hand and a potted plant on his head as he tried to find the chi in the room.

"I don't know a woman named Anko," he replied hastily.

"I never said Anko was a woman."

_'Damn,' _he thought before turning with a sigh. "What do you want to know?" he asked leaning on the back of the black couch next to the green one, the rack of clothing having been moved to the other side of the room. Sakura shrugged.

"Well, what's so bad about her? You seemed a bit perturbed when Jiraiya-san mentioned her name."

"It's a bit…complicated."

"I have time," she mentioned as she adjusted her outfit: a white lace bra and matching boy shorts. The room suddenly got hotter than Kakashi remembered.

"Ah, well…it was a few years ago. It was a shoot involving live animals. Match the animal with person. Mitarashi-san got snakes. She wasn't afraid of them at all and her shoot went along perfectly. Unfortunately for me, it seemed she developed a liking to me and after the shoot was over, she tied me up and stuffed me in a supply closet to have her way with me. If Tenten hadn't run in to restock the paper towels, I don't know what would've happened."

"Wow."

"Yeah," he said turning to her when a small smile graced his lips.

"You know, you're the first person I've shared the story with," he mused.

Sakura watched as emotions flickered across his charcoal eye, swallowing a good-sized lump in her throat as he continued to look at her. How he could make her feel like a love-sick teenager again, she'd probably never know, but she didn't like it. Feeling flustered was bad enough, but the fact her heart was racing, and she felt giddy and nervous at the same time put the icing on the cake.

The blush didn't help either.

"I-I think I'm ready to continue now," she stammered, ignoring the concerned look Kakashi gave her as she made her way to the shooting area once more. Unfortunately, she hadn't realized her foot had caught the pair of white sandals she wore earlier until it was too late.

"Sakura!"

She had begun her descent to the floor, eyes closed as her heart hammered in her chest, praying that her legs wouldn't be hurt.

_'If my legs get hurt, I won't be able to dance!'_ she thought to herself, the feelings of despair already making themselves known. If she couldn't dance, what would she do? She wouldn't be able to work and she'd never be able to dance the same again!

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she recognized the _'thud'_ that came with hitting the floor, but she was confused. It seemed a lot louder than it was supposed to be. Cracking open a lid, she found her vision obscured by a cotton shirt and felt her chest pressed against something as something hot tickled her ear. Blinking her eyes, the white ceiling appeared before her before she heard the sound of fabric shifting and found herself staring into mismatched eyes.

Suddenly, her mind began to register things she hadn't noticed before, like how his hand was cradling her head and how as he moved his hand to brace himself more steadily on the floor, the trail it left lit her skin on fire and made her breath hitch. Experimentally, she moved her hand, noticing how the man above her visibly flinched and her hand tingled with warmth before realizing she had just ran her hand up his side.

Looking down, she found herself trapped under him, his legs on either sides of her hips and his hands on either side of her head. Bringing her gaze upwards, he saw her staring at her once more, and sucked in a breath, only to have it escaped in a shuddering exhale as her bra grazed his shirt and proved just how close they were. A slight rapping sound later, his hands were balled into fists and his head was bowed. Apparently he felt it too.

Seconds passed before she actually realized that she was staring and she turned her head to the side, a blush on her face, but it didn't help; merely changed the area that his breath brushed again. Tingles ghosted over her skin.

Awareness. That was the only thing she could think of. She was so aware of everything and nothing at the same time. She could hear his heart beat and feel her own, but couldn't see anything other than what wasn't blocked by his arm. He was pale.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She turned her head to reply that she was, but as soon as she felt his breath, butterfly kisses on the shell of her ear, and locked eyes with him, her mind went blank. All she could think of was how close he was and how much feeling his breath on her lips made her ache and want to kiss him. She swallowed.

"I"—

"Hinata-chan!" interrupted a voice as the door slammed open with an audible bang. "Hinata, where are you? You weren't picking up your cell…what the hell?!" the man screamed as he locked eyes on the couple sprawled across the floor.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, and the blonde man looked down to see pink hair fanned out on the wooden floor.

"Sakura? Why are you in your underwear?! You creep, what are you doing to Sakura-chan?!" he shouted before tearing him off the pink-haired girl. Sakura screamed.

"Naruto, shut up so I can tell you what's going on!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight," the blonde began, speaking over the sound of the coffee machine, "you were helping Hinata-chan's boss by doing some modeling, but you tripped and the camera guy/ your dance student saved you?"

"In so many words, yes," she said a bit breathlessly. You would be too if you just changed into three layers of clothing in under five minutes.

"Oh. Sorry about that, man," he apologized. Kakashi waved it off. "Don't worry…um…"

"Oh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm Hinata-chan's boyfriend," the blue-eyed blonde stated proudly.

_'So this is the guy I saw at the bar last night,' _Kakashi thought to himself. "Hatake Kakashi, photographer and Sakura-san's dance student."

"So why did you come here?" Sakura asked, bringing the cream and sugar she found behind the bar.

"Well, I was wondering where Hinata was, cuz she wasn't picking up her cell phone. I was planning another night out with the guys. You're welcome to come too, Hatake-san."

"Alright, but Hinata's not coming," Sakura replied.

"Why not?"

"She's out of town taking care of her sister. She should be back the day after tomorrow," Kakashi answered. He should know. He gave her those days off, after all.

"Oh. So you guys coming or what?"

"Hai."

"I'm in."

"Great! Come on, Sakura-chan. Hatake-san."

Kakashi nodded, grabbing his things as Sakura waited by the door with Naruto when he paused. "On second thought, I'll just meet you guys there. I need to grab something from home first."

"Um…alright. I'll just give you the address then," Sakura said grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling the address down before leaving, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"That was fun!"

"I'm sure it was."

"It was really fun!"

"I thought so too."

"You're fun."

"I know."

"That was so much fun."

"I believe I get the point, Sakura," Kakashi said exasperatedly, though he knew there wasn't much of a point. She was drunk, and there was no use reasoning with anybody while they're drunk. Instead, he would concentrate on driving.

_'Concentrate on the road. Signal…Turn…remember the address Naruto told you.'  
_  
And as he drove, he had to remember how lovely the night started.

**Flashback**

It was Thursday night, and as Kakashi entered the bar, the first thing he noticed was the smell of alcohol that smacked him in the face as soon as he opened the door. He knew bars were often frequented, but there were tons of people. Kakashi sighed; it was going to be hard finding them.

"Kakashi-san!" Naruto shouted over the crowd, a hand waving excitedly in the air. He nodded and headed over to the table at the back of the bar. "Yo," he greeted, grabbing the empty seat beside Sakura when he noticed who else was at the table.

"Tenten? Ino? What are you doing here? Should you really be drinking after what happened last night?"

Tenten raised a finger indicating her response to the question, but was silenced when Neji slapped his hand over her mouth.

"She's just having water."

**End Flashback**

The rest of the night hadn't been so bad, just conversation and a few words about Ino's supposedly good-for-nothing-lazy-bum-of-a-boyfriend. But as soon as Naruto challenged Sakura to a drinking contest, it all went downhill from there.

"And you know what else is fun?!" Sakura asked loudly, words surprisingly clear after three bottles of sake.

"What?" he asked with his little mantra in his head, not really paying attention to what she was saying.

_'Don't pay attention to her. Eyes on the road. Only a few more minutes to go…' _

"I'm fun to play with too!" 

And it took all the will he had not to have a heart attack at that moment as his mind blanked and he was left gasping from how his mind took those words.

Stopping on the side of the road, he calmed himself down, taking in deep breaths while cursing them back out again. If that happened again, he'd probably…he'd probably…he didn't know, but something would happen and it would probably be bad. He didn't know if he could handle something like that again. Lucky for him that soon after she said the unintentional double entendre, she passed out, dead to world.

* * *

11:30 p.m. The time of day when most people were sleeping and the stars were painting the night sky. It was also the time when Kakashi collapsed against the side of Sakura's doorway. Normally, climbing the stairs of an apartment complex wouldn't be so difficult, but add an unconscious, squirming woman and you'd see why he was so breathless.

Grabbing the key he swiped from her purse, he jammed it in and threw the door open.

"Bed…" Sakura murmured. Kakashi lifted her into his arms.

"Okay Sakura, we're going to your bed. Just be patient," he said as he dropped her house keys in the key bowl and closed the door with his foot.

Quickly, he walked to her bedroom, careful of her head and feet as he entered before unceremoniously falling onto the bed with her, made even worse by the fact she had wrapped her arms around his neck.

_'How are you going to get yourself out of this one, Hatake?'  
_  
Slowly, he moved his hands from under her, stilling when she frowned in her sleep before gently unclasping her hands and placing them onto the bed. Going back to the kitchen he passed by earlier, he grabbed a glass and filled it with water before grabbing the aspirin from his messenger bag and returning to the room. Once there, he set the water and aspirin on her nightstand and tucked her in.

Now that she was in bed, he had the opportunity to look at her. Bathed in moonlight, she looked beautiful. With her hair fanned out under her and lips slightly parted in her sleep, it seemed she was peaceably asleep.

Boy, would she be in for a rude awakening tomorrow morning.

Chuckling to himself at his musings, he glanced at the clock on her nightstand to see that half an hour had already passed when it had only felt like a couple of minutes.

_'Better get some sleep. Still got work tomorrow.' _But as soon as he turned from the bed, he felt himself jerked back. Looking down, he had to smile. There, in the moonlight for him to see, was her hand peeking out from under her duvet to grab his shirt tail.

Chuckling, he gently removed her hand from his shirt, but held it for a minute, noting how well their hands seemed to fit each other before he shook his head. He would be setting himself up for heartbreak if he walked down that road, but it seemed he wouldn't mind as he stroked the back of her hand comfortingly with his thumb, listening to her mew in her sleep.

"Kakashi…"

And he jolted, hand pulling away from hers to turn to her face, eyes still shut and lips slightly apart, before relaxing again.

He tucked her hand back under the duvet, smiling as she smiled at the new-found warmth and wished that he could see what she was dreaming about. At least then he'd know how to deal with these emotions he was feeling. Shaking his head, he turned to her sadly and knelt beside her bed, hand clasped in his as he brought his face to hers.

"I don't know what you want from me…" he admitted softly, his tone voicing the sad confusion he felt, but she lay asleep, blissfully unaware of what he felt for her.

Standing up, he slowly detached their fingers from each other and removed a manila envelope from his bag, setting it on her nightstand. Fingers brushing against the polished wood, he let his gaze linger on her sleeping visage before doing something unexpected. Brushing her hair back, he let his masked lips brush over the skin of her forehead, memorizing her faint floral scent buried under the smell of alcohol before walking to the doorway and paused to look at her one last time before exiting the apartment and going home.

And when Sakura woke up the next morning, fumbling with her alarm clock as her brain pounded within her skull, she found herself in bed wondering how she got there when she found a manila envelope on her nightstand. Ignoring the pain in her skull, she broke the seal and reached inside to pull out a black and white photo of a shirtless man with a familiar mop of hair and a gaze that demanded the presence of the photo and smiled to herself.

She had her answer.


	10. Night at a Graveyard

Hi, co-author moodiful819 speaking. Here is the tenth chapter of Dance with Me. I want to tell you that I haven't abandoned Dance with Me and will continue working on it. As for why I haven't worked on it, I'm not giving excuses. Truth be told, I lost inspiration in writing this and at the same time, just too depressed to write for this. I was letting go of my first love and it's hard to write a romantic comedy when you have that much emotional baggage. But I'm back with my drama over and ready to start anew. With that said, I hope you can accept my sincerest apologies for the wait and I hope you can find it within yourselves to continue supporting this story for both me and Sakura's Tsuki.

* * *

**_Dance with Me_**

**_Chapter 10: Night at a Graveyard_**

* * *

"No! No! No!"

Kakashi paused mid-step. Placing his foot back onto the ground, he let his arms fall limp, catching the balancing stick and clutching it in his hand. The sweat pouring down his face and back, he turned to the vicious glare of his teacher.

"What did I do wrong?" It was said in a calm, even tone and he was impressed that he had kept the frustration out of his tone. His skin felt hot, but it might have been because of how hard he'd been working. He had been practicing the slow waltz he'd learned at the beginning of his classes. Sakura had told him since he'd learn the basics, now all he had to do was perfect it. The stick balanced on his arms was to help with his posture and simulate a partner's restrictions to his movement while he practiced in front of the mirror. Sakura was to watch from the sides and give him pointers, but recently, it seemed all she was doing was yelling at him.

"Your back…it's…"

"Straight. The only way it could be straighter is if someone ran a metal rod through it. The spacing between my footing is the same as the first ten times you've corrected it and my arms are so well in position that they might freeze this way. I don't see any part of my posture or dancing that you haven't critiqued into your satisfaction, so what is wrong with me now?"

This time, there was an edge to his voice. She'd been nit-picking him and while he was all for positive criticism to help better the end result (he did it on a daily basis after all), she was pushing him, critiquing him for things that weren't there and it was grating on him. But that wasn't the only reason he was upset.

Besides the fact that she was pushing him, she looked horrible. She could try to hide it under all the make-up in the world, but even he could see she hadn't slept in weeks, and it worried him. Something must have happened to her and he assumed that was what caused the change in her behavior recently, but as to what it was, he could only guess. He knew already it wasn't his place to ask.

Sakura stammered, shocked by the implication. "I…you…Hatake-san, I—"

She was cut off as she was suddenly presented with the wooden practice pole.

"I will be leaving early, Haruno-san. It's obvious to me that your mind is elsewhere and the dance room is not the place for such behavior. I suggest you clear up whatever is on your mind soon because this isn't fair to me as your student." Disappearing into the locker room, he grabbed his spare belongings, his bag and a coat. "You may call me to resume lessons once you feel better."

And with that, he left the studio. Sakura stared after him stunned, unsure of what to say or how to react. She knew she should be indignant—where did he get off telling _her_ what to do?—but a faint ache in her chest that she wanted to ignore knew that what he had said had hit the mark. She was taking her problems out on him and it was unfair of her. However, her mind was elsewhere.

Somewhere in the distance, the faint rumbling of thunder echoed over the city. Though it'd been in the news for weeks, Sakura turned and looked at the dark, menacing sky with a detached gaze.

With mild surprise, she said, "Looks like it's going to rain."

* * *

Sakura stared down at the grey gravestone by her feet. The name in the stone was carved with a neat, functional lettering and the stone itself was neither large nor small, neither too expensive-looking nor too cheap. And despite its innocuous appearance, this was the cause of her problems.

It all started two weeks ago when she woke up one morning and spotted the calendar. She didn't know why she did it since she usually knew her weekly schedule like the back of her hand, but she did and she spotted what month it was and what day it was going to be. The anniversary of Sasuke's death would be coming up and suddenly, Sakura felt the world being pulled from under her.

That day, Sakura sat on her kitchen floor for two hours staring blankly at the wall as if she'd been swallowed up and spat back out by a dark chasm. Luckily, she only had afternoon classes that day, but when she snapped back into reality, she felt odd. Though she knew it was coming up, she hadn't thought it would come so soon and she'd be lying if she didn't say that she still hadn't fully accepted Sasuke's death. She could accept he was dead. Telling herself that the man she thought she was going to spend the rest of her days with was gone and buried under six feet of dirt was something else entirely.

Maybe it was the stress of the anniversary of his death approaching, or the fact that she was now teaching a man that reminded her of her late fiancé, but she had become increasingly irritable. She had lost her appetite and hadn't slept well in days. The memories of that earthquake still haunted her and they came back to her in her dreams. Every night, she would see Sasuke dying for her and every night, she would wake up in the middle of the night sweaty and gasping for breath in the middle of an apartment that was too cold and lonely for her to bear.

Idly, she flexed her wrist, staring at the movement. It was hard to believe that it had once been broken, but she could still feel the phantom grip of the cast on her limbs, even in this weather.

The rain poured on her steadily. Her coat, along with the rest of her clothing, was drenched and the haphazard bun she had thrown her hair in was beginning to melt from the weight of the water. Her hair clung to her skin, sticking to her face and the back of her neck. Around her, the rain fell with a scattered _'tak-tak-tak'_; the face of her watch was completely coated in water, and she was as pale as ghost. Though it was cold, she had stopped shivering minutes—hours ago and now only felt a numbness in her skin.

The sound of gravel being crunched into the ground alerted Sakura to a new presence and slowly she lifted her head to the sight of approaching headlights.

* * *

Kakashi looked up through the swinging window wipers as he drove through the cemetery. Tonight, he had forgone the limousine (it was seeming a bit much now, even if it was a company perk) and taken his own car after leaving the studio. After his somewhat one-sided argument, he was glad he did and tried to drive around to clear his thoughts. When that didn't work, he decided to stop by a café. He wasn't hungry, but he figured sticking some food into his mouth might calm him down a little. Unfortunately, he didn't have any appetite and only managed to drink a cup of coffee, which helped, if only a little.

As for why he took his own car today, he had an errand to do. He was going to visit someone, someone he hadn't visited in years. He'd put it off, but when he woke up this morning and saw the calendar, he realized he hadn't visited Obito's grave and decided that today would be the day.

Though the way he described his visit made Obito seem like an unimportant person, it was far from that. Uchiha Obito was one of the most important people in his life.

They met at a photo shoot. He was still a model at the time while Obito was the photographer at the shoot. At that point in his life, he'd been questioning what he wanted from his life. Modeling was relatively easy and the pay was good, but it wasn't like he loved being in the camera. In fact, he hated it. But what else could he do? He didn't know, or rather, he didn't care until he met Obito.

His first impression of Obito was that he was an idiot. Sloppily dressed with a shit-eating grin on his face, everything in his being screamed in rejection of this photographer. _'What did he know about photography?'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

They fought all day during that shoot, but when it came down to the editing, Kakashi was stunned by the end product. Obito had a natural eye for these things, proved even further when he called Kakashi out for what he was: a selfish, spoiled kid with no direction and no one to vent his frustration on. He made no attempts to deny it, too stunned by the truth of Obito's words and after that, they became friends. Obito had even gotten him into photography and Icha Icha, and would later help him get a job for the magazine. He had died six years ago in a car accident with a drunk driver. At the funeral, he met Jiraiya who told him Obito had shown him Kakashi's photography and asked if he could spare his friend a job. After a few trial issues, he did get a job: Obito's.

Though he was never that sentimental, he kept a few things of Obito's. His camera, a few lenses; even the couch in his office was Obito's. He'd visit his grave in his family's cemetery plot (despite his goofy nature, he was a part of the notoriously stoic and powerful Uchiha family) on the anniversary of his death. He stopped three years ago when he began questioning his happiness. He didn't want Obito to see him like this when he should be grateful for what Obito gave him, but now, he was a bit happier with his life and ready to face Obito and beg forgiveness to his ghost because right now, he could use his friend's help.

Konoha's cemetery was much like a typical Hollywood cemetery. It was situated on a high hill with a winding road running up and through it; tonight's storm adding to the spooky atmosphere.

Driving up the last winding curve to the Uchiha plot, he spotted a dark shadow before a grave. His heart thumped in his chest, his mind already calculating anti-zombie defense plans when his headlights caught the figure who had turned to face him. Without concern for his clothing, he opened the car door and stepped out into the rain, climbing up the small muddy incline to where she stood.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? It's already ten at night and you're soaked to the bone!" he exclaimed scanning over her soaked petite figure.

She blinked up at him as if in a dream. "Kakashi?"

He gave an unintelligible grunt. "Yes, it's me." Suddenly, his voice became concerned. "Sakura, how long have you been here? Never mind, let's get you out of the rain."

He watched her nod and he waited patiently from where he stood for her to move. She took a step forward, but stumbled, but Kakashi caught her, giving a small 'Oof!' as she collided with his chest.

"Are you alright?" She was freezing to the touch.

Sakura nodded against his chest to say she was and he felt her tiny fists on him as she braced herself and tried to push off of him, only to find she couldn't. "I seem to have trouble getting back up," she murmured, her eyes still cloudy.

"You're burning up," he whispered back, her forehead a hot weight on his chest. Slipping his hand over her head to check again, it only reaffirmed the fact. "You have a fever."

"But I feel fine…" she said hazily, her words slurring slightly together. Kakashi shook his head.

"We got to get you warmed up and out of those wet clothes."

Bracing her weight against his body, he turned her to the car. Pausing to look behind him, he watched her footprints caught by the headlights fill with water and glanced up at the tombstone he found her in front of.

'_Uchiha Sasuke, huh?'_

And storing the name in the back of his mind, he placed her in the car and drove off.

* * *

Kakashi sighed to himself in dismay as he scratched his head in the kitchen. He was in Sakura's apartment, having driven her here from the cemetery. He'd grabbed her key from the pocket where she told him she kept it and balancing her in his arms, he opened the door. Placing her in the bedroom, he helped her in change into some dry clothes and placed a wet towel on her forehead before going to the kitchen to make her something to eat. Judging by how deeply sunk her footprints were and how soaked her clothes were, she'd been there for hours and he guessed she hadn't eaten.

Searching the kitchen, Kakashi scratched the back of his head in puzzlement. Despite subsisting mainly on takeout, he knew how to cook, but he didn't really know how to make anything for a sick person since he rarely got sick. Opening and shutting cabinets, he searched the shelves. He'd heard chicken soup and rice gruel was good for sick people, but it seemed she didn't have any of that on hand. There was instant ramen, but he knew it wasn't that great for fevers.

Settling to heat up some miso soup (it was better than nothing), he placed it on a tray with a glass of water and the Tylenol he'd gotten from the bathroom earlier, and carried it to her room where he found her lying in bed just as he left her. Her eyes, previously closed, fluttered open.

"I raided your kitchen since I figured you probably didn't eat. I'll pay you back for it later. It's miso soup," he explained lamely. Sakura merely stared back and he squirmed a bit under her gaze before approaching her bed and setting the tray on the nightstand. "I know it isn't sick-people food, but I don't know how to make rice gruel. If I find a spare cookbook around, I could make it for you," he offered while on the inside, Kakashi wondered if he'd always been this awkward with women.

Pulling up a chair to her bedside, he picked up the water basin and changed the towel on her forehead and removed the thermometer from her mouth with a sigh. "102.4. Sakura, how'd you let it get this bad? You knew it was going to rain. Why didn't you at least bring an umbrella? And what were you thinking going out alone in the rain so late at night? Was this 'Uchiha Sasuke' so important that'd you'd disregard your health over him? Why didn't you visit another time?"

"I could…ask the same for you," she whispered hoarsely before her hand grasped wildly for the glass of water. He handed it to her and she nodded her thanks as she emptied half the glass.

"It's different," he answered quickly, placing the basin back on the ground.

Sakura, despite her high fever, still had enough state of mind to glare at him. "How is it different? I was visiting a grave like I assume you were. Normal people don't go into graveyards for fun."

'_They also don't stand in the rain for hours at night.'_ Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "Do you know what could've happened to you if someone else found you?"

"I would've been fine," she argued.

"Sakura, you collapsed on me when you tried to walk. You have a high fever and you look like you haven't eaten or slept in days. You're in no condition to say you would've been fine."

Too weak to cross her arms over her chest, she turned her head away stubbornly. Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair tiredly. This wasn't the way he wanted things to go.

"I didn't come here to pick a fight. I'm just worried. You haven't been yourself and you know I'm right. Why are you doing this to yourself?" He stared at her imploringly, but when met with her blank stare, he threw his hands up in defeat. "You know what, you don't have to answer that."

Pushing the chair back, he stood up. "I'm going to crash on your couch. I'll check on you every now and again to see if your fever is going down."

When he was met with silence, he sighed quietly to himself and began walking towards the door. Unfortunately for him, he forgot the fact the basin was still on the floor and walked right into it.

"Shit!" he whispered fiercely, retrieving his foot from the water. Bracing himself against the vanity by the door, he stripped off his wet sock and rolled up the wet pants leg as he muttered curses under his breath. So much for leaving quietly.

Going back to the bed, he picked up the basin and went to the bathroom, changing the water and wringing out his wet sock. Placing the basin on the forgotten chair, he glimpsed out of the corner of his eye to see what her reaction was. She merely stared blankly at the ceiling. He sighed.

"If you need anything, just call out," he told her quietly and began heading towards the door once more.

"Sasuke was my fiancé." Kakashi turned around in shock because Sakura hadn't spoken at all since she turned away from him. He could barely believe she was talking to him. She hadn't even moved a muscle. She merely lay in bed and stared at the ceiling as she spoke. If anything, it seemed more like she was speaking at him. "He died two years ago in an earthquake saving me. Remember that earthquake in Tokyo from two years ago?"

"Yeah. I remember."

"Our apartment had collapsed in the earthquake and I was caught inside. He went back for me and in doing so, he died. I escaped by both my arms and legs broken. I thought I'd never dance again.

"Did you know? Earlier than night, we were at a dance competition. We didn't win—he accidentally stepped on my dress and we both fell—but he was such a good dancer. He was my dance partner since I started dancing at age seven. God, we hated each other back then, but even then he was such a good dancer. You can imagine how that pissed me off. He was the annoying, stuck up seven-yr-old that insulted every move I made, but he danced like an angel. Even when he got older, his dancing captivated me. I wish you could've seen him dance. He was so beautiful when he danced," she whispered with reverence in her voice. Kakashi could tell she loved him very much. Maybe this was why she reacted the way she did when he kissed her. She still hadn't let him go.

A slight sniffling sound roused his attention and he walked over to the bed. Placing the basin on the floor, he brought the chair to her side and sat down. Reaching out, he rubbed comforting circles in her hand. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

She sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes with the heel of her free hand. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. I must seem so weird ranting about my dead fiancé and you probably think I'm some weird freak. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she berated herself. Kakashi grabbed her hands and held them in a steadying grip.

"It's not stupid, and you're not a freak, Sakura. You loved him. It's natural you'd still miss him. And though I don't know why you told me, I'm glad you did. So it's alright, Sakura. Don't worry about it," he gently reassured. At the soft smile on his lips, she hesitated but nodded slowly. He was right.

Smiling to himself, he patted her hand. "Now drink your soup and I'll see about trying to find a recipe for gruel. I apologize in advance if I ruin any of your pans," he joked.

Sakura shook her head. "It's alright, and there are some cookbooks in the living room," she told him. Nodding in thanks, he disappeared from the room leaving Sakura alone. Pushing herself into a sitting position in her bed, she plucked the slipping towel off her head and stared at the vanity across her bed. Behind a row of small bottles, her reflection was caught in the mirror. Briefly, her eyes skirted from her pale, flushed reflection to the photo on the vanity. It was of the two of them, Sasuke in a black suit and Sakura in a white dress. If she remembered correctly, Naruto had taken it on the night Sasuke proposed to her; it was also one of the last pictures taken of Sasuke when he was alive.

A smile hovered over her lips like a ghost as she stared at the photo. Sasuke was actually smiling in it—well, a half-smile—which was rare because he hated photos and he hated smiling in them. Naruto had always commented it was like Sasuke lived off of lemons to keep that sour look on his face; Sakura chuckled quietly at the memory until she was staring into her hands, too painful to look at the photo anymore.

She stared at her hands, her mind vacant until a faint tingling occurred in her fingertips, Kakashi's touch calling out from the back of her mind. Remembering the bowl of soup still on the nightstand, she picked it up. It was now only slightly warm, she realized. Remembering his orders to drink it, she brought to her lips, wincing uneasily when a clatter of pans echoed back to her from the kitchen before letting the liquid slip past her lips.

Staring into the small plastic bowl, she watched the pieces of tofu and green onion bob and float on the surface as the miso swirled in a tan cloud. Her lips still hovering over the liquid, she smiled softly into her bowl.

'_It's good.'_

_

* * *

_

There you have it guys, the new chapter is up, sorry to have to make you guys wait for it, I promise, I'm going to finish the rest of my other stories^^ and please dont forgot to watch my onegai sakura radioplay on youtube^^

bye^^


	11. Mistakes Only Count When Theres A Reward

Hi guys, I know it's been so long! three years! oh boy, I love this story so much and I wish to update it more, but I need help, if there's anyone who want to co-author this story with me, drop me a line, other wise, this is going to be a while.

* * *

Dance With Me 

Chapter 11: Mistakes Only Count When There's An Reward.

* * *

"Damn it!" He spat as he dropped the boiling pot of water onto the Floor. causing its contents to splash and spread on his bare foot and floor. since when did he become so clumsy? he let a deep sigh escape his lips. this was he's 18th attempt and quite frankly he was ready to give up at the 7th attempt, but visions of her pale sickly face made his heart ache. he didn't care how many times he had to try, he was determined to make her better. he placed the pot in the sink and walked over to the broom closet. he became very familiar with the layout of her kitchen and pretty much knew where everything was.

he took the mop and began mopping up the water he spilled. this was NOT what he had in mind,when he had thought of activities to do on a Saturday night. but strangely enough he felt somewhat content. he let a smile escape his lips as he continued mopping the floor.

"I never thought I'd be mopping a floor on a Saturday night...heh...this is kind of fun." he smiled contently

"Is it really?" A sore, yet calm voice asked from outside the kitchen.

Kakashi's heart leaped though his throat as he flashed a rather shock look at the person standing outside the kitchen. She was wearing a pink robe over a gray over-sized t-shirt and blue plaid baggy pants with fizzy white slippers,her pale skin shimmered with the sweat she had shed earlier. Her emerald eyes glistened under the light in the kitchen and strains of her pink hair stuck to her rosin pink cheeks. Her face looked like she wanted to throw him out of the kitchen . he knew that she was sick and that he shouldn't have such thoughts in his mind but as he stood there memorized in her presence, he couldn't help but to think of wanting to hold her in his arms and having his way with her. her eyes narrowed as she could only imagine,what kind of nonsense he could have roaming around in his head. she breathed out a deep sigh and made herself know to him.

" , I really appreciate you wanting to help me, but you're doing more harm then good. You should call it a night, the miso soup was more then enough for me. you don't need to go any further then that for me. I'm not the kind of person that you should have to worry so much for." She lowered her head and whispered that last sentience. that last sentience snapped him out of his daydream and made him frown and give her a cold glare. she lifted her head and saw the cold look he gave her and nearly screamed out in fear. did she say something to offend him? She only voice what she thought of herself, she didn't say anything bad about him, at lest she didn't think that she did.

" , Did I-" She started unsure but was cut off when his eyes narrowed further.

"Don't ever talk about yourself like that again." He said in deathly calm voice. "May it be around me or not. erase any of those thoughts about yourself right now Sakura."

" ." She looked down at the floor ashamed of what she said. "S-sorry" she said quietly. unaware that Kakashi used her frist name.

"It's fine as long as you understand" he said coolly as he began to wash the pots in the sink. he turned his gaze to her though the corner of his eye and notice that she was still standing by the doorway. he let out a deep sigh as he kept his eye on the task at hand.

" ?" Her voice broke the silence.

"Yes?" he replied as he started to clean the last pot in the sink.

"Thank you very much, for all of this. you didn't have to, but I'm glad you where there. if you didn't show up, I probably would have stayed there all night. I've been very unreasonable to you lately when you didn't deserve it and I owe you an apology." She said humbly

He was drying the pot when he turned and faced her with a rather shock look on his face. not because he was actually shocked to hear her admitting she was wrong, but due to her face looking like a child who was being scolded by a parent. he smiled a little under his mask, honestly she was a grown woman, but right at that moment she was behaving like a forlorn child.

"You don't owe me anything, . but if you want to make it up to me, then go back to bed and get some rest." He said warmly

"Really? is that all you want?" She asked rather surprised by his request, surely she thought he would say something more unreasonable, like she would have to model for him or something like that. his chuckles brought her out of her thoughts. she looked at him leaning on the kitchen counter his visible eye sparkled as he smiled.

"What did you think I was going to say? that I wanted you to model for me again?" He asked jokingly.

She glance to side and then back at him with a shy nod. oh if he could, he would have. he wanted to toy with her just a little, her face told him that she wasn't really in the mood for such a thing to happen. so he decided to call it an evening. he stood up and walked over to her. she stiffen slightly as she felt him approach her closer and closer until he was less then a couple of feet away from her. she felt a blush appear on her face, his 6'1 figure seemed to tower over her 5'2 petite figure as he leaned close to her, resting his hand against the door frame. they stood quiet for only a few seconds,looking into each others eyes, but it felt like hours to her.

" .." He said calmly in an almost whispered voice. she felt a lump in her throat and her chest tighten as she tried to get her words out.

"Yes?" she managed to say. his soft breathe tickled her skin as she felt him lean in a little closer. unsure on what to do, she closed her eyes and braced herself. but all she felt was his forehead on hers and he's hot breathe gently caressing her skin. honestly she believe that it was her fever that was making her feel this way towards him, or maybe she thought that he was reminding her of Sasuke by how he was treating her, whatever it was, she wanted nothing more then to make it go away. she already vowed to never love again and she wasn't going to let her heart sway over a ride home and miso soup.

" I-" She was stopped when he hushed her, placing a finger against her lips.

"Hold on a moment, Sakura." He said in a husked voice. after a few more moments of his body leaning and his breathe brushing her skin, he finally leaned back and gave her an approving nod.

"That'll do it." He said with a satisfied voice.

"Huh?" She blinked. did she miss something? _'That'll do it'?_ what did he do in the first place?. she thought she might as well ask. "Umm...Excuse me, , but what did you do?"

He gave her a smile though his mask again and patted her on the head and gave her a thumbs up. "I sent all my good and healthy energy to you though a mind link that I created when I touched your head. you should be feeling better by morning, sleep well and don't forget to take your medicine on the night stand." He said in a cheerful tone (a bit too cheerful) as he stepped aside and went into the living room, blindly gathering his things and headed towards the door in a rather rushed fashion.

"Well have a good night , take care!" He said with a smile and wave as he jolted out the door leaving behind Sakura still at the kitchen doorway and in a daze. touching her forehead, she placed a hand on her check which was hot and blushed again.

"Wha-what just happened?" she asked bewildered as she walked towards the front door to close it..

Kakashi quicken his pace down the halls, down the elevator and out to his car. he fumbled to get his key out and placed it in the slot and opened the door, dropping into the drivers seat.

BAM!

Fist banged on the steering wheel as he covered his mouth in shock. "What the hell was that? what did I just do? stupid stupid stupid stupid STUPID! just what the hell was that?!" He banged his head on the wheel repeatedly, swearing words under his breath. he turned on his engine and headed home, hoping that he didn't just blow his one chance with love.

* * *

One week and a half later  


_' .tap.' _heels clicked on the sidewalk. pink hair swaying in the breeze and the oh so feeling of Deja vu returns as she let out a deep sigh; once again she found herself walking back to the office building of Icha Icha Paradise. _'Why? just why?'_ she thought to herself. As she glance around, she notice all the on lookers gawking at her (mostly it was her hair). Really? was it really that weird to see her hair?

This time around she got to the front doors without any help and in half the time it took her the first time around. she walked though the doors and towards Shizune.

"Oh. good afternoon . is expecting you today?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"You remember who I am?" She asked rather surprised

"Yes, Miss. " Shizune said happily " , talks about you whenever he can."

"Oh..d-does he now?" Sakura laughed slightly _'This guy! really! He's too much!'_

"Is excepting you today?" Shizune repeated

"No, but is it alright if I go to see him anyway?" Sakura asked kindly

"Yes. of course." She smiled and allowed Sakura to pass. she walked pass the desk and entered the elevator. to be honest, its really his fault that she was there in the frist place. if only he could be more responsible with his things. she clutched the paper bag in her hand that housed his jacket, sock, shoe and umbrella. she could understand that he would leave his jacket. but his shoe and sock? seriously? one would think that you would notice something like a shoe and sock missing. she sighed again as she waited for the elevator to open on his floor. if she could, she would have told one of her friends to give him his things, but decided not to. she wanted to personally thank him again for taking the time to care for her. although, she doubted that he knew how sick she really was, she was left bed ridden for two days afterward, but debated with herself on wither or not she should really be the one to return his things to him.

Ding.

the doors open as she held her breath and stepped out of the elevator walking towards his office, thinking of what she would say when she sees him.

* * *

10 minutes earlier:

*sighs*

Arms resting over his eyes as his body laid limp on his studio couch. he twisted his body to one side of the couch. no relief. another sigh escaped his masked lips. he then twisted to his other side. once again...no relief, a deeper sigh escaped his lips. he mumbled words like "She hates me, I'm so stupid, what kind of pervert am I?, I'm such a loser." as he repeated the cycle of twisting and mumbling to himself.

Tenten, Ino and Hinata all looked on as they witnessed their boss's episode from a far distance. they were helping him prepare for a photo-shoot. they had prepared everything to perfection and the only thing left to do was to get Kakashi to set up his camera. only problem? the dark gray cloud that consumed his miserable body.

"This is really bad. we cant do anything if he's like this." Tenten said as she gathered the other two at the bar and glanced over at Kakashi,who continued to twist and turn.

"I know, at this rate we wont get any work done. and I have a date tonight." Ino wined as she took another sip of her water.

"M-maybe one of us should go over and try to cheer him up?" Hinata suggested as she gave him a worried look.

"That's a great idea, you can go and cheer him up." Tenten said happily

"W-w-wh-why does it have to be me?" Hinata protested

"It was your idea, so you do it. the sooner he gets that stick out of his ass the better." Ino said as she finished her drink.

"But I don't want to!" Hinata wined

"Just do it!" Ino urged.

They continue to go back and forth for a few minutes before they noticed a dark shadow passing them and heading towards the door. all three of them looked on as they saw Kakashi heading towards the door with a pack of cigarettes in his hand.

"Hey, where are you going Boss?" Tenten asked confused. he stopped and let out a deep sigh.

"You guys are too loud, I cant even wallow in peace, I'm going outside for a smoke." He said slightly annoyed

"I thought you quit smoking, why are you starting it up again?" Hinata asked confused

he clutched the pack in his hand tighter as he gave her a dark look and walked towards her, leaning in once he got close enough.

"Because I feel like it, got a problem with that?" He spat out venomously. All three girls shook their heads in both shock and fear. "Good, I'll be back in a half an hour. don't contact me until then no matter what, got it?" Once again, they all nodded their heads and gulped hard. he then walked out of the studio and down the hall towards the elevators and stepped in with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Ding!

The second elevator open to relieve a pink haired dancer with a small smile on her face and a light sigh. she walked up to the double wooden doors and knocked.

"The doors open, come in." a voiced said behind the door. Sakura's eyes widen when she heard the voice and opened the door. once inside, her eyes widen more in happiness and surprise. as well as the three who were already in the studio, all at once the four of them squealed with joy and had a warm and fuzzy group hug.

"Oh my god, Sakura, what are you doing here?" Tenten smiled

"Yea, I mean, don't you have work today?" Ino added

"Yea, but I'm here to see your boss." Sakura said with a smile of her own.

"Really? would that be what that paper bag is for?" Hinata asked curiously. Tenten and Ino both looked on as Sakura gave a small blush and nod.

"Ohhhh...well this is interesting." Tenten grinned

"Huh?" Sakura asked

"Ohhhh, yes indeed Ten, this could actually be what the boss needs." Ino grinned

"huh?, what do you mean?" Sakura asked puzzled

"Hey Hinata, why don't you give Sakura a hand with her clothes?" Ino smirked

"Huh? Why, there's nothing wrong with my clothes." Sakura said looking at her friends confused.

"Yea, guys there's nothing wrong with her clothes." Hinata added

"Oh, are you sure?" Tenten asked. but before she could answered, Ino tossed a cup of warm coffee on her, making Sakura jump in shock.

"What the hell?! Ino!" Sakura shouted

"Oh dear, look you're all wet and dirty, here hinata take this and help sakura change." Ino said as she gave Hinata a change of clothes. Hinata then lead a soaked sakura to the dressing room.

"This is getting good." Tenten grinned

"I wonder what Kakashi's going to say when he finds out Sakura is here." Ino grinned

* * *

Kakashi sighed heavily as he headed towards the front of the building to get some fresh air. he kept repeating the nights events in his mind, knowing that he should apologize to her soon especially since he hasn't been to class since it happen. he walked down the hall and passed the front desk. Shizune spotted him though the corner of her eye and gave him a smile.

"Oh, , are you leaving?" Shizune asked

"Yes,I'm going to go out for some air and then get something to eat, hold all my calls for me Shizune." he said tiredly and blankly

"Right away sir, would you like me to make a reservation for two at a restaurant for you?"

"Ah, no I can find-" Kakashi stopped and give Shizune a puzzled look. "Two?"

"Yes, for you and ." she said informatively

"Sakura?" His eyes widen slightly in shock

"Yes, sir."

"Sakura was here?" He asked surprised

"I'm pretty sure, she's still here sir, she walked in just a few minutes ago, I thought for sure you've seen her." she said once again unsure of what was going on.

Without another word Kakashi raced back towards the elevators bypassing them and racing up the stairs back to his office. _'please let her still be there, PLEASE let her still be there' _he thought as he race up the stairs.

BAM~~

" !" He shouted as he slammed opened his office doors only to see standing in front of him were the four girls and with a Santa baby outfit was Sakura. she had on a white Santa hat with a light pink fuzzy trim as well as a light pink Santa corset top with white fuzzy trim with a matching mini skirt. she also had on a pair of ankle high pink boots. in her hands, she had a sliver bells; he was simply mesmerized by her image and before anyone can say anything, he had a massive nosebleed and passed out.

* * *

Five mins later:

"Boss! Boss! Hey Kakashi!" Tenten said as she was shaking him. his eyes slowly moved to meet her own and slowly nodded to acknowledge her. she let out a sigh of relief as she released her hold on him and back away as she patted his shoulder.

"Geez, you've nearly gave us a heart attack man, what were you doing busting down the doors like that? did you think we wouldn't let you see her or something?" She smirked.

"Huh?" he asked perplexed. as he brought his attention to her.

"Hey Kakashi, you alright?" Ino asked as she looked at him with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, I think so." He said as let out a deep breath and rubbed his temples as he walked over to his couch.

"Are you sure, ?" Hinata asked as she gave him a warm cup of tea.

He took the tea and slipped it as he blindly made his way to the couch and sat down with his head towards the ground. "You guys I just had a trippy dream, I dream that I saw Sakura in the December outfit for the photo-shoot, but there's no way-"

"That could be true?" A voice next to him finished his sentience.

he felt his heart stop for a moment when he heard that voice and slowly turned his head towards the source of the voice and was greeted with a warm smile. His heart lumped in his throat as he tried to get his words to come out but to no avail, she was now in her regular clothes. he was beside himself, he was happy that he was able to see her again, but he was also scared that he was able to see her and that she would remember what happen that night and not what to have anything to do with him again.

" ." She said breaking the silence. his eyes meet with hers and he nodded so she can continue. " , I came to bring you this back ." she turned to her side and pulled out the paper bag and gave it to him. he gave her a confused look at frist but looked in the bag and saw his sock, shoe and jacket in it.

"You came all the way here just to return these to me?" he asked.

"I figured you might have been troubled if I didn't return it, especially not returning your shoe." She said calmly

"Why do you have his stuff Sakura?" Ino asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, I was wondering that too." Tenten questioned

"I also was thinking about that" Hinata added quietly.

Sakura and Kakashi's face turned bright red as they avoided the strong gazes from the other three. before they could said anything else, the office phone rang. Kakashi rushed over and picked it up.

"Hello?" He answered.

" , I made the reservations for you and at the restaurant, they are expecting you to be there within 10 minutes, I already have the car outside for you." Shizune said informality

Kakashi looked over at Sakura and noticed that the others were inching ever closer to her, there was one way to help her and this was it. this was his saving grace!

"Thank you Shizune, We'll be down there in a moment." He said

"Understood." and then she hung up.

" , I just happen to have some reservations at a restaurant , would you like to join me?"

Seeing the opportunity he was giving her, she jumped up from her seat and hurried over to him. "Thank you , I'll take you up on your offer."

and with that the two left the office and rushed out the building into the car waiting for them and headed to the restaurant.


	12. Rewriting stories

Hi hi Guys,

I know it's been FOREVER, since I've touched any of my stories, but you know over the years a lot has happened, but now I'm back, better and with a fresher look. Only problem? It's been so long that I can't even remember where I wanted to go with them in the first place, so now I've decided that I'm going to rewrite them instead, give them a fresher look and maybe some new faces, but I need your guys help, I only have time for about 3 stories to do, I just don't know witch ones would be best. I would like you guys to tell me which ones you want to see rewritten. Let me know guys. Thanks for all the support and I'll be back better and ready to go!


End file.
